


up against the weight of things

by Segskog (Missesbean)



Series: Life Happens [1]
Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Segskog
Summary: Tyson and Gabe's relationship gets a little rocky. Enter the Seguin-Benn family to save it.  Plus a bunch of cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to the lovely @cristuhknee with this crazy idea, and she encouraged me to go for it. I would love to also thank her, for all of her beta'ing and being my sound board. It would be so bad without her! As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction. 
> 
> My timeline is a bit fluid, because it is a work of fiction :)

Tyson stood at the door, looking down at the carseat  in front of his feet with eyes wide open.  What in the hell was going on? .  Who left a baby on a complete stranger’s door in the middle of winter? In Colorado? He didn’t know what to think about this. Tyson had so many questions, but knew it was not advisable to leave the door wide open, with a baby sleeping in a carseat, out in the cold.  So he did what seemed to be the best idea.  He picked up the carseat and the bag beside the baby, and carried them into his kitchen.  Ever so gently, he placed the seat on the counter, eyes still wide, as he tried to process what was exactly going on in front of him.  Was he going to have someone jump out of his bushes and accuse him of kidnapping a baby? He wasn’t really sure - but he knew it was a terrible idea to leave an infant in the cold.  Alone.  Unattended.  

 

He took a minute and looked over the infant and the bag.  There was a note taped to the infant’s seat, his name on the front.  His stomach flopped, heart speeding up as he realized that was his name written on the envelope.  He glanced up towards the baby, sighing. He scrubbed a hand over his face, and looked down at the sleeping baby, shaking his head.  This wasn’t happening.  Not at all.   

 

Taking a deep breath, Tyson opened the letter haphazardly, but realized he should be quiet, so as to not scare the baby or wake it.  Her.  It was a her, he thought, judging by the pink sweater thing, clinging to her tiny little body. There was a tiny little bow on her little head, tiny little hair wisps, and long lashes on her closed eyes.  He didn’t know what to call it, but it didn’t matter.  He should see what the hell this letter was about.  With a final deep breath, and a quick prayer to whatever god was out there, he opened the letter, revealing hurried looking scrawl.

 

_Tyson,_

_By now you've met Olivia. You’re probably thinking some crazy left a baby on your porch, and wondering where she came from.  Well, she's your daughter.  I want you to know that it's not easy for me to do this but I know that this is me giving her the best life she could ever have._

_You probably don't remember too well you were really drunk that night and upset over certain blonde man (I hope you guys figured it out). That night, I let myself be romanced by you ( against better judgment) and ended up going home with you.  Here is the results of our whatever you want to call it. One night stand? Mistake? I don’t know.   I can't keep her - as much as I honestly wish I could -  but I hope that you can find it in you to keep her._

_I understand that your career doesn't make things easy. I understand the fact that I'm leaving a baby on your doorstep isn't going to make things any easier. Please know I’m only doing this because I love her and know that I can't give her a good life. I'm not the motherly type,  I never wanted a child, and I know that I can't do it. I just need her to be safe and I know that you're a good enough man that if you can't keep her you'll take her somewhere where she will be loved and safe.  Please Tyson,  keep the baby, find her safety, love her,  teach her everything that I can't. You’re a  much warmer human than I am and I know you’d be a great dad._

 

_I left her birth certificate, and  all of the important documents, in her diaper bag. Hopefully she is still asleep and isn't crying, because well, I'm sorry if I left a crying baby on your doorstep.  Once you open the door, I’ll be far away from you and Olivia, so please, don’t come looking for me.  Olivia needs love and I can't give her that._

_I don't love myself, I never have, and I never will.  I can't share my love with another person,  but I know you love life, and you have great family support, and great friends and you have the ability to find this little girl the life that she deserves.  One that I can't give her;  if you can't keep her Tyson please just make sure she has a good life._

_I have a letter that if you were to keep Olivia you would give to her when she turns 18 or 21,  at your discretion  (and I would understand why, if you keep her, that you wouldn’t want to give it to her. I’m pretty shitty).  If you were to put her up for adoption or have her  elsewhere please just destroy the letters.  Please don't read them;  I know you probably will because I won't be there to stop you but it'll be better if you just don't and you won't have any regrets._

_Tyson, please, make sure she's okay.  I need to know that she's okay and that's the  reason I'm leaving  her with you. Don't try to find me, you won't be able too.   I know this is is me being selfish, and so completely unfair to you.  Had I not known who the father was, and I assure you, it’s you 100%, I would have put her up for adoption.  But I didn’t want to take away an opportunity from you in any way shape or form.  You’re a good person, I know that, so here I end this._

_I’m sorry.  I wish I was a better person, and I wish you the best of luck and happiness._

 

_-Amelia_

  


The letter fell to the ground with a shake of his head, and   holy shit.  This infant looked like him in his photos as a baby.  No, it couldn’t be.  He wasn’t that irresponsible.  He couldn’t remember the last woman he’d even slept with or even tried to pick up.  He was with Gabe, and he had been for about seven months.  Steadily that was. This was his daughter?  What?  He was truly struggling to process the fact that this little human being in front of him, was his daughter.  Seriously?

What kind of a sick and selfish person could  just leave it a baby on his doorstep?  She couldn’t take care of herself?  What did that even mean? Was she ill?  Was she an addict? Was this baby pumped full of substances?! All of these questions ran through his mind and he didn’t know how to control the thoughts that were spiraling in front of him.    

 

Tyson cast his eyes to the sleeping baby in the car seat on his counter.  Olivia.  She was an innocent little human, who’d already lost her mom, and had no understanding as to why.  Not that she was going to ask when she woke up, but still.  It was a stark  reality to think about.   Tyson’s stomach was full of what felt like hornets, his heart rate was still elevated as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do.  

 

He thought back to nine months ago, trying to remember a time before he was with Gabe, and any remnants of a woman called Amelia.  Sadly, it wasn’t ringing a bell; the fact that he had slept with someone so heartless, disgusted him.   The baby made a little squeak in her sleep, tiny little Olivia.  

 

Oh god, Olivia.   The poor thing, she didn't know what was going on. At least  she was asleep, and didn't have to see his ugly mug. Tyson couldn’t see it, but he could feel the disgusted, horrified look on his face.  The disappointment in himself, and confusion was evident. When she  would eventually wake up, and maybe even notice this wasn’t where she had been, or that he wasn’t her mom, that he was a stranger, really nothing to her. That terrified Tyson more than anything in that moment.

 

Tyson began to panic; chest felt tight as his heartbeat was rapidly increasing,  palms sweaty,  as he looked at the baby.   This wasn’t fair to the little girl, and it was going to be really crappy to adjust for her.  Right?  Even if he hadn’t even realized that she existed until 10 minutes ago now, Tyson felt like his only job in the world was to take care of that little girl nestled in that car seat.   That's how he found himself carefully moving her car seat and taking the bag off the back putting her in the living room around the warmth,  where he could see her and make sure she was okay,  while he tried to process everything. Rubbing a hand through his hair, Tyson paced back and forth in his living room, looking from his feet, to the carseat repeatedly, trying to process these thoughts.  Hot tears parked at the corner of his eyes as he realize what this actually meant.    

Tyson did the best thing he thought he could  do.  He called his mom.  While it may have been a stupid idea to drop the bomb of  “oh, by the way I have a baby” over the phone,  Tyson had no clue what else to do.   Calling his mom seemed like the best answer in this situation, especially considering that he definitely couldn’t call Gabe about this.  It seemed to be the best thing to do.  Tyson was so confused as he waited for his mom to pick up, pacing back and forth in his living room, every few seconds glancing towards the sleeping baby sitting on the coffee table.  

 

_“Tyson?”_

 

As soon as he heard her voice his own cracked, emotion bubbling through the surface.

 

_“Mom . . .”_

 

She never expected to have a phone call from her son at 3 o'clock in the afternoon on a Friday.  Generally, he was out taking a nap,  getting ready for a game, or just being Tyson.  So when he called early afternoon on a Friday, she knew something was up. The tone of his voice, and the way he uttered her name,  she knew there was really something wrong.  Like any good mother, she would take care of this, and make sure he was okay.

 

_“What, baby?”_

 

Tyson cleared his throat, taking a deep breath, those tears that had pricked the corners of his eyes daring to roll down his cheeks.  

 

 _“Mom, I have. . . a problem.  It’s a big problem. Well, actually it’s little, but, not, and I need help, but,”_ he was rambling, a nervous habit when he was struggling to get out the actual words he needed.  She was aware of that habit, and gave a little hum, encouraging him.  

 

 _“Uhm, I. . .”_ he paused once more, taking a deep breath before he realized he just had to get it out before that baby woke up and made her own presence be known.   _“Please don’t yell at me for this. . . “_   he let out a little sigh and a whimper noise before he said it. _“I have a baby at my house, and it’s apparently mine, and the mom just left it on my porch, and it’s snowing outside, so I had to bring her in. There’s a letter, and-”_  

 

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the line as his mother tried to process what he had just said.  She took a moment before speaking.  “ _Honey, I think the phone lines tricking me, I could have swore you just told me that you have a baby in your house.”_

 

The hot tears stained his cheeks as he looked down, clutching the phone white knuckled as he shook his head.   _“No, that’s. . .that’s what I said. .  . there’s a letter, and it’s my baby and the mom can’t keep it.  Her. Olivia.  And she told me I can give her up and I don’t know what to do, but she’s sleeping and when it wakes up, I won’t know what to do with it.  Her.  With her.  Like, can you just come down and fix this?”_

 

His voice was pressured and quick as he tried to get all of the words out, his mom awkwardly silent on the other end of the phone.  He wasn’t sure if she didn’t believe him, was disappointed, or getting ready to give him a lecture, but he needed her to say something, anything.  Every second that she didn’t talk, was a second that he didn’t breathe.   He was starting to ramble again when he was stopped.

 

Tyson's mom shushed him trying to get him to calm down a little bit, trying to process everything that he was saying.

 

_“ Just a minute, Tyson.   Let me just, take it slow here, one thing at a time.  Let me make sure I'm hearing this correctly.  Okay, you have a baby, as in, you made a baby with a woman, and it is sitting in your living room, because the mother left it?”_

 

His heart dropped, when she said it like that, he felt like a total screw up.   _“I. . .yea.’”_

 

_“Surely it’s not your baby, Tyson. Someone’s just trying to . . .play one of those horrible jokes on you.  LIke when Tyler Seguin told his mother he was getting married… or something like that.”_

  


Tyson scrubbed his free hand through his hair,   _“No, mom, I’m pretty sure this is. . my .. . kid.”_ The words were hard to get out.

 

_“So you’ve had a DNA test? Tyson, you can’t just take a strange baby and think it’s yours because someone says it is.”_

 

He shook his head and pulled his phone down to take a picture of the little thing, sending it to his mom.  He heard the photo send with a ding in his ear.   There was silence on the other end of the phone as he assumed his mother was looking at the picture.  

 

 _“Tyson. I, think, you should get a DNA test, and yes, she looks, like you, but.  You should be certain, before you make any decision.  As far as me coming down and ‘fixing’ it, I’m afraid this is something I can’t fix, Tyson.”_  She let out a long sigh.  Her baby, had a baby.  

  


He felt the heaviness of what she said weighing on him, and he felt like she was absolutely no help.   _“I have a game tomorrow, Mom. . . I can fly you down and you can figure out where to take her and what to do, please?”_

 

She heard the plea in his voice, and let out a long, heavy sigh.   _“Tyson, you’re an adult.   You’re going to have to figure this one out on your own. I”m afraid I can’t help you with this one, Bug.”_ As much as it pained her to say, it was all true.  

  


_“What do I do when she wakes up, Mom? I’ve never had a baby before! What does she eat? Like, what do I do?!”_ His voice was full of panic as he started to realize that this was a human being in front of him. A human being who was going to rely on him solely until he figured out what to do with the situation.  

 

 _“Well, you could call Law Enforcement, and ask them what you should do about this situation, the Child Protective Services could probably come and take care of her while you get a DNA test and make a decision about how you want to handle this, Tyson.  But, as far as me, I can’t come down right now.  I’m sorry. . . as far as the other questions.  Well.  She’ll need a bottle, so look for some formula.  She can’t have tap water, she needs nursery water, baby water, so to speak.  She’ll need diapers, probably the newborn size will still fit her, and she’ll need you to make her feel safe, Tyson.”_ She spoke softly and slowly, the comforting tone he knew starting to fill her voice again as she listed all of the things he was going to need to do for Olivia.    

 

If there was anything he knew, it was that he wasn’t going to call the police to come deal with the baby situation.  Sure, he would get the DNA test, but for now, he was going to keep her here and make sure that she was safe, and secure.    He got as much advice as he could from his mother, before he disconnected the call, Olivia still snoring away in her little car seat.  He was going to need back up.  If he was going to do this even for a day, he was going to need help.  

 

* * *

  


_“Okay, Barrie, I’m here.  What’s so important that you couldn’t wait till I was coming over tonight?”_

 

Gabe chirped at his boyfriend, letting himself into Tyson’s house with a sigh, yawning as he moved through the foyer and the kitchen to the living room.  He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tyson holding a baby, awkwardly so, and giving her a bottle, begging her to eat, so it seemed.  

 

Tyson looked over at Gabe with a frazzled expression, eyes wide in horror.  It wasn’t supposed to go quite like this, but what was he going to do? Olivia was hungry, and he was responsible for feeding her, and making sure she was safe.  That was what he was doing, feeding and ensuring safety.   His eyes flickered up to Gabe, and his heart sped up again.  

 

Gabe dropped down on the sofa by Tyson, confused, and visibly so.  

 

_“Tys. . . you babysitting for somebody? I didn’t realize you were that into kids . .. “_

 

He shook his head, carefully moving the baby like the YouTube video had shown to burp the baby when she was halfway through the bottle.   Olivia rest her little chin on his shoulder, eyes heavy as she made little grunts as he tried his best at burping her.  

 

 _“Well . ..  I’m babysitting, I guess? But, not really?  I .. . “_ fuck, how was he supposed to say this to Gabe?  It should have been easiest to say this to his boyfriend, but he was struggling.    He was afraid that Gabe was never going to talk to him again, that he was going to get shipped off from the Avs and to somewhere horrible, like, Minnesota, or something.

 

_“Before you respond .. . I need you to just, take a deep breath, and listen to the whole thing, and understand that I may faint at any moment . . .. and not just because you’re wearing my favorite pants.”_

 

Gabe gave him a risen eyebrow, but nodded.  Tyson was being totally weird right now, and Gabe was starting to jump to conclusions that he didn’t want to jump to.  Had Tyson lost his mind and stolen a baby?  

 

 _“Olivia,”_ Tyson spoke to the baby as he moved her around, careful of her head, but awkwardly so, _“This is Gabe. . . .Gabe, this is Olivia.”_  He turned the baby so that Gabe could look at her, and Gabe gave him a weird nod before he looked down at the baby.    _“My daughter.”_

 

 _“Holy shit!”_ It was out of Gabe’s mouth before he even realized what he was saying.  Olivia was the spitting image of Tyson, and she was a baby, and oh my god.  Where did she come from?  Gabe was up and stepping back from Tyson before he even realized what he was doing.  The crushed look across Tyson’s face made it obvious that was the wrong move, but he didn’t know what else to do or say in that moment.  

 

 _“Oh my god, you’re going to ask Joe to send me to Minnesota. . . “_ he started to panic himself, the baby sensing his discomfort and her face contorting into uncomfortable as she started to cry.  Oh god, she was crying.  Tyson started to panic more as he held the baby towards him, still not sure if he was doing this right, but panicking nonetheless.  

 

Gabe realized what was happening and looked at the crying baby, eyes widening as Tyson tried to calm her down, his hands shaking visibly so as he tried to rock her, not panic, and watch Gabe at the same time.  He took a deep breath and moved back toward Tyson, sitting back down, though on the edge of the sofa, as he looked over at the crying baby, whom Tyson was trying to console.   Not very well, either.    

 

 _“Please don’t be mad, Gabe.  Please, I didn’t know about it . . .okay? It was, before you, and I’m so sorry, and I’m trying to figure out what to do, and she was just on my porch this afternoon, and it was snowing, and she’s a baby, and she’s two days old, and I don’t know what to do, Gabe. Please don’t send me to Minnesota.”_  Tyson was pleading as he looked towards his Captain, panic visible on his face, eyes wide, cheeks red.  

 

The blonde looked at Tyson with wide eyes, shaking his head.   _“Well, you’re, You. . . she. . . Minnesota?”_  He was trying to track the conversation, struggling to do so with the crying coming from the baby.  He pushed the bottle towards Tyson, hoping it was going to stop that crying.  

 

Tyson offered her the bottle, and she started to soothe, though she was still upset.  As she calmed, Tyson calmed, and then, it seemed that she was content again, though he was trying to pace himself before he looked at Gabe again.  

 

 _“I. . .there’s a letter. . . “_  he nodded towards the paper lying by the diaper bag, hoping Gabe would just pick it up and read it and understand.   

 

Gabe tentatively picked up the letter and started to read it, eyes widening, brow furrowing, face ever so serious as he took in the words.  His face made all kinds of awkward expressions as Tyson watched him, standing up and holding the baby to somewhat rock her to sleep. At least, he thought that was what he was doing, until she spit up down his back.  He gagged and put her in the seat, pulling his shirt off quickly.  Yea, that was disgusting.  Gabe paid him no attention, totally missing the whole thing, as he kept his face buried in the letter.   

  


_“Tys. . . you’re not going to keep her, are you?”_ He asked with a shocked expression.  

 

Tyson couldn’t believe that question, but more than anything, he couldn’t believe his answer.  

 

 _“Of course I’m going to keep her!”_  

 

 _“What are you going to do when you have a game? When you have practice?  You’re young. You’re not ready to be a dad .. . she’s. . . a baby!”_ He gave him an incredulous look, shaking his head.  

 

_“Yea.? . . .  and she has nowhere to go, Gabe.  She got left on my porch, and it was snowing!”_

 

_“I get that, it was appropriate to bring her in.  It’s cold out. But you should have called the police, and told them somebody left a baby on your porch, Tys.  You can’t just keep her … you don’t even know if she’s really yours. “_

 

Tyson couldn’t believe what he was hearing, couldn’t believe the fact that he was going to be such an asshole about this.  He thought Gabe had his back, but here he was, telling him to get rid of his kid.  He shook his head, standing there, shirtless, awkwardly uncomfortable, and angry at Gabe.   He knew she was his, all he had to do was look at her.  

 

 _“So what you’re saying, Gabe, is that I should give her away?”_ He asked with an icy stare.  

 

Gabe swallowed and looked down, running a hand through his hair, muscles tense beneath his shirt as he took a deep breath and looked up at Tyson with those piercing blue eyes.   _“Yea, Tys.  I think you should give her up.”_

 

Tyson felt his breath catch in his throat when Gabe said the words.  This was insane.   _“Well, I think you should give Zoey up.”_  He spat out the words, picked up the carseat ever so gently, tossed the diaper back over his shoulder, and snatched the letter away from Gabe, before stomping into his bedroom, as carefully as he could, before he slammed the door.    He placed the baby and her seat on the floor, and slid down the door, covering his head with his hands.   

 

* * *

 

Tyson sat quietly in the living room, rocking back and forth in the chair in front of his fireplace, baby monitor sitting on the end table, silence except for the low hum of ESPN on in the background.  Nate was making them a drink in the kitchen, Tyson was lost in thought.    

 

He struggled to believe that Gabe had thought this was such a horrible idea; he was doing fine right now.  Sure, he had to call in some help from Bernie’s wife during games, but she was in agreement to help out while she could, at least until the paternity test was back, and Tyson had an answer.  He wanted to keep Olivia, but he knew it could be way more confusing if this little girl wasn’t actually his.  The day after his argument with Gabe, he’d called his lawyer, and his agent, and set in on what to do.   No matter the outcome of the results, Tyson was going to make sure that she was taken care of, but if it wasn’t his child, he really had to figure out who to contact to help out even more.  It felt messier than he could ever believe, and he still wasn’t talking to Gabe more than a few words, but Nate wasn’t going anywhere, and he was really glad that his best friend was just rolling with this whole situation.  

 

Nate came in and handed over a drink to Tyson, who took it with a thank you, and a long drink.

 

 _“She’s so good . . . I didn’t realize that a baby would be so. . . quiet.”_ Nate spoke softly, looking towards Tyson.   _“Especially not your kid . . I figured it would talk like, five million miles a minute and cry for attention.”_ He teased with a chuckle.  

 

Tyson just shook his head, rolling his eyes.   _“Such a tosser. . .”_ But seriously, Nate was being such a good sport about this, Tyson didn’t know how he would ever repay him for these random visits when he just was tired of being by himself, and didn’t have Gabe to talk too.  

 

Sure, he could have called Gabe, but the tension was really thick , especially since he still didn’t have an answer about Olivia.   He hated that their relationship was put on hold like this. He hated that Gabe was being so stubborn about the whole situation.  He could somewhat see where Gabe was coming from, but it was still really frustrating for Tyson.  He was attached to Olivia, and he was going to ensure that she was taken care of, Gabe just needed to accept that.  

 

 _“You have to talk to him, Brutes,”_ it was like Nate knew where Tyson’s mind was driving as he looked over at him.  

 

Tyson shook his head, rubbing a hand through his hair.   _“I know, I Just can’t believe he wants me to give her away. . . it’s like she’s not even real to him.”_

 

Nate shrugged, putting his drink down on the table.   _“I mean, Tys, she’s kind of_ not _real to the rest of us.  Like, I know she’s real and she’s totally yours,”_ he added quickly when Tyson cast him a narrow eyed glance.  

 

_“But like, she’s not . .. his kind of real.  You know he can be weird about things . . . and he’s worried that you’re going to lose your opportunity to be a dad, or like, just you’ll stay home.  He’s worried you’re going to become so invested that you’re going to give up everything you’ve worked for, ya know?”_

 

Nate gave Tyson a pointed look, hoping he could understand where Gabe was at right now.  It sucked being the middle man with these two, and he wished they would have acted like adults, but apparently that was too much to ask from them.  So, here he was, playing the messenger.  

 

 _“That’s kind of what the point is though, right? Like, I’m supposed to make sure she’s taken care of, and that she has a family, and like, Nate. . . that’s my_ kid _in there.  Like, she’s half of me, and I can’t just let her go on and feel like nobody ever loved her enough to keep her.  Imagine being told when you got older or something that your parents didn’t want you, so they gave you away.”_ His face was pained as he mentioned it, and Nate realized it was a losing battle.  

 

 _“Yea, okay, I get it, Tyson. Just, you should really talk to him and let him explain himself . ..  I can’t speak for him.”_    He shrugged and took a drink from his glass, leaning his head back as he lazed around, paying attention to ESPN for a few minutes.   His attention was shifted though, when Tyson spoke once more.  

 _“I have the results . . .”_  he spoke softly.  

 

 _“Dude.  You have them, and yet you’re not telling me what they were?”_  Nate gave him a confused look.  

 

 _“I haven’t opened them yet.”_ Tyson took another long drink.  

 

_“So you’re telling me, that you’ve had the results the whole time I’ve been here, and we haven’t looked at them? Brutes, what’s wrong with you?”_

 

Tyson grunted and looked over at him.   _“It’s all so final, you know?  Like, I know I think she’s mine, but is it just because like,  I found her on my porch and the letter says she’s mine? Or like, is someone totally playing me? Because I really don't’ remember any Amelia, but the fact that she knew about Landy makes me think that obviously I talked to her . . .but like.  How did I pick somebody so shitty that she left the baby on my porch?”_

 

Nathan sighed and got up, going into the kitchen, in search of the little fruit bowl that Tyson actually used as a mail drop all.  He dug around in the bowl, found the envelope, and walked back into the living room, tossing it at Tyson.  

 

 _“Open the damn letter so you can quit stewing.”_  He flopped back down on the sofa, balancing his legs on the ledge of the table.  Nathan had no doubt that Olivia was totally Tyson’s baby, but he wasn’t going to say anything else on that matter right now.   He knew he didn’t need to, Tyson knew he knew where he stood on the matter.  

 

_“What if she isn’t, Doggy?”_

 

 _“Then you’re a damn good man for taking in someone else’s baby who looks just like you. Now open the damn letter so you can relax.  You’re breathing tension and I’m tired of it.  It’s been a week and a half. . . “_  He was truly tired of this.  

 

Tyson took a long, deep breath, closed his eyes, opened them, and opened the letter.  Nathan paid him no attention, already knowing what the envelope was going to reveal.  Only an idiot would question the paternity when they saw the kid.  But hey, whatever.  

 

 _“And?”_ he asked Tyson.  

 

 _“I’m a dad. . .”_  his voice was soft, weak almost.  

 

 _“Congrats, Brutes.  You’re going to be great.  Well, keep being great.  Now go call Gabe and tell him.  Talk to him.  You know what, why don’t you go over there?  I’ll stay here with Olivia, you can figure your shit out, and then we can all get some decent sleep tonight.”_  

 

Tyson gave him a look like he’d grown a third eye.   _“I will not be leaving an infant in your care, Nate! Do you even know how to hold a baby? Or what to do when she cries? Or where her bottles are?”_  

 

Nate gave him a risen eyebrow.   _“Dude.  Calm down.  You’re acting like a fool.  Of course I know how to hold a baby, and if she cries, I would hold her, and make sure she’s okay.  I know how to make a bottle, and you have them sitting on the cabinet by your box of cookies.”_  He gave him a look as if to say “take that.”  

 

 _“Okay, so you know where her things are, but does she even like you?”_  Tyson asked.

 

 _“She likes you, so there’s no reason why She won’t like me.  Plus, she’s asleep and probably will stay asleep.. . so quit making excuses and go fix your relationship or end it.  Seriously, Tyson, the locker room is awful, and I’m tired of it.  All of us are tired of it.  It was me or EJ who had this talk, and I figured it would be better from me.  But now that you’re not getting it, I’m telling you, you_ have _to go talk to Gabe.”_

 

_“Or what?”_

 

_“Or I’ll tell Joe that you’re going to try and sneak a baby on an away game . .”_

 

Tyson’s jaw dropped in shock.   _“You wouldn’t!”_

 

 _“I would . . .and so would EJ.  Now, go talk to Gabe, and leave me be to watch TV. You’re killing me._ ”   He turned as if Tyson wasn’t there, and turned the TV up one more notch.  

 

Tyson glared at the back of his head, but stomped off to get his keys and a coat.  It had to happen, he knew it, but dammit, this was not how he wanted it to go.   Besides, why did Nate have to always be right? It was getting annoying.  

* * *

 

Gabe was getting ready to eat some dinner, Zoey following him around in the kitchen as he hummed to the music playing from his phone.  His relationship with Tyson was on the rocks,  and that was being completely generous, if he was honest.  He knew he was probably an asshole in Tyson’s mind for how he had reacted about the Olivia situation, but it was the only response that made sense in his mind right now.  They couldn’t be parents, they couldn’t raise a little baby and play hockey.  He didn’t know how they would ever have made it through that? There was no way they just could adapt to having a baby.   The past week’s conversation with Tyson was still fresh on his mind, as it had been relentlessly, as he put his salmon onto his plate.     He hadn’t heard the chime of the doorbell, but what he did realize, was that Zoey was running between him in the kitchen and the door.  

 

 _“What’s up, Girl?”_ He gave her a strange look, wiping his hands on the towel, and followed her to the door, where he saw blurred shadow through the glass.  Oh, weird.  He looked through the little view hole, and saw Tyson.  He was shocked, truly.   

 

After unlocking the door, he opened it quietly, looking at Tyson standing on the porch, eyes down on his feet.   _“Tys, c’mon in.”_   It felt so formal, and that had never been their relationship.  If anything it had always been the total opposite.  Relaxed, comfortable, safe.  Right now though, it didn’t feel like any of those things.  

 

Tyson coughed quietly and came in, petting Zoey’s head gently.   _“Hi, girl._ ”  He bent down to the dog and scratched at her fur, smiling as she licked on his ears.  She had missed him, and he truthfully, had missed her too, but it wasn’t just about Zoey and Gabe anymore.  It was about a tiny baby, asleep in his home,  totally dependent on him to make sure that she was safe.  It was a humbling feeling, really.  

 

Gabe cleared his throat, _“It’s, good to see you, Tys.”_  It was awkward, a detail he only only came to realize after the words were said.  He’d just seen Tyson this morning at practice, but it wasn’t like this.  He wasn’t this close.  In fact, he’d been avoiding him all the more lately.  

 

 _“Yea._ ” Tyson spoke softly, still focused on Zoey.  

 

 _“Would you like something to drink? To eat? I was just making some salmon . . .”_  

 

 _“Oh, uhm, no thanks.  I just. . . Nate made me come over._ ”  

 

Gabe nodded, looking at Tyson as he finally stood up, Zoey having gotten tired of her attention and moved onto the plush bed where she could gnaw on her bone in peace.  He looked good, tired, but good.  His eyes were deep-set , like he’d been up since the crack of dawn.

 

Tyson’s eyes were intent on Gabe, noting how their break had been taking a toll on his Captain.  It was scary to Tyson, that something like this, something he hadn’t ever expected, was potentially going to ruin his relationship with Gabe.  It made his chest hurt , more than he wanted to admit.

 

Nodding towards the kitchen, Gabe started that way, Tyson following behind him after he put his coat and shoes away by the door, following after Gabe.   The blonde didn’t know what to say right now.  Tyson wasn’t here because he wanted to be.  He was here because Nate had made him.  It made sense, but it was still a sucky situation.  He moved towards the stove and put his plate in the oven to stay warm, long gone.   

 

Tyson sat down at the bar on one of the high stools, watching Gabe, head resting on his chin as he watched the man do something so simple as put his plate away and wash his hands.  It shouldn’t have been so fascinating, but it was, and it was delaying the conversation that Tyson was dreading.  

 

 _“So. . . what’s up?”_  Gabe finally asked.

 

 _“I uhm, just.  I got a paternity test, I thought you might want to know .. . “_  he spoke softly, playing with the fancy placemat on the breakfast bar.  

 

 _“Oh yea?”_  Gabe tried to act nonchalant, but it didn’t work.  

 

 _“Yea.  She’s definitely my daughter.”_  Tyson spoke with a nod.  

 

Gabe swallowed thickly,  sitting down beside Tyson, facing the window like him.   _“I. . . “_ he started, but stopped, thinking about how he should continue on with the conversation.    _“Congratulations, Tyson.  I know that, you wanted that result, and so, I’m glad you have it.”_  He spoke quietly, thoughtfully, before he looked over at Tyson.  

  


That’s when Gabe noted the solemn look on Tyson’s face, the way he had turned his face down towards the placemats, the teasing of tears at the corner of Tyson’s eyes.  Gabe wanted to do nothing more than pull him close and tell him it was going to be okay.  But he couldn’t.  He didn’t know that it would be.  He wasn’t ready to be a dad.  

 

 _“I never doubted. . . I just didn’t realize it was going to hurt so much.”_ he said with a glance towards Gabe.

 

 _“What?”_ Gabe looked confused.

 

 _“I didn’t realize that I was going to gain a daughter, and lose one of the best things that ever happened to me, all at one time._ ”  Tyson stated, giving him a sad smile.   

 

The blonde’s brows furrowed and met as he tried to process what it was Tyson was saying to him.   _“You’re giving her up?”_  

 

 _“No, Gabe. . . . I’m choosing her.”_  Tyson swallowed thickly, looking over at him. His pulse was quickened, stomach flipping as he said the words out loud.  He’d practiced the whole car ride over - on how he was going to say that he was going to pick her.  Now, as he was saying the recited speech, Gabe was looking at him with those beautiful, big, blue eyes, eyes that were filled with confusion, hurt, and was that disappointment?  Tyson couldn’t really interpret those thoughts right now, but he was thinking it was hurt.  

 

 _“Choosing her?”_  He asked quietly.  

 

 _“Yea.  I’m going to do this, and I, you made it, you don’t want to be with me if I have a kid, and I get that. So. I guess, I came to, say that, I’m sorry, and I can ask for a trade.”_  

 

Gabe’s stomach dropped, eyes widening as he processed everything that Tyson was saying right then.   _“What?!”_  It was the only response he could muster in that moment as Tyson pretty much told him relationship was totally over.   He shook his. Gabe’s mind fluttered to thoughts of laughing with Tyson, the challenge they had overcome to actually make this relationship work, how perfect road trips were with Tyson.   It was absolutely going to suck

 

 _“Tyson, I don’t want this to be over. . . and you have a daughter, I get that.  It, I just, I don’t want you to lose your career, and I don’t want you to make rash decisions, but, I want to still be with you. . .”_ he looked at him, reaching a hand out to Tyson.  

 

The brunette pulled his hand back and shook his head, looking at Gabe.   _“Don’t you hear that? I’m doing fatherhood, and you’re worried about my career. . . why?”_

 

 _“Because, I’m not ready to be a dad.”_ The answer came quicker than Gabe had expected, and Tyson gave him a weird look - expecting an answer like that -  shaking his head.

 

 _“I’m not asking you to be, Gabe . . ._ ”  Tyson ran his hands through his hair, overwhelmed and frustrated by the fact that Gabe couldn’t cope with all of this like Tyson was. Tyson had a baby deposited on his porch, and here he was, dealing with it, and being a responsible adult. He felt like Gabe was being so, whiny about this all.   

 

 _“But, you’d. . .it’s a baby, and. . . that’s, huge.”_ Gabe added.  

 

 _“You have a dog, Gabe.  You have to feed and water her, you have to walk her, you talk to her, you make sure she goes to her bed at night, and you take her out in the middle of the night.  You’re already a dad.   But like, I”m not asking you to be Olivia’s dad.  . . I never would. That’s not your responsibility . . ..”_  

 

 _“A dog and a baby are totally different, Tyson,”_ Gabe spoke, shaking his head as he got off the stool and walked over to the stove to put  the skillet to be washed, needing something to busy his hands, his emotions, anything to distract himself from the fact that his relationship was falling apart in mere seconds.

 _“I realize that, Gabe, but what I’m trying to say here, is that, you never asked me to be like, Zoey’s second dog dad, and I”m not asking you be the same for Olivia.  I just, I realize that maybe you didn’t want kids, and like, we’ve only been together like, 7 months, and like, it’s a lot.  So I get it.  But, I mean, I can’t change it, Gabe.”_  

  


_“I don’t want to lose you, Tyson. . . .”_

 

 _“But you don’t want me and Olivia.”_ He finished for Gabe, sighing and standing up.  

 

_“No! That’s not what I said, Tyson.  I just, I”m not as quick to adapt as you are. . . You know that.  I need time, and this was all so sudden.”_

 

The brunette nodded and ran a hand over his cheek and pushed his chair in.  He had to leave.  Gabe moved quickly and grabbed onto Tyson’s wrist, carefully pulling him to him, until he was chest to chest with Tyson, breath soft, heart racing.  

 

_“Please, Tyson, just, give me some time… I don’t want this to be done.”_

 

Tyson’s breath hitched in his chest when Gabe had pulled him close, his eyes trained on Gabe’s as he took in the scent of Gabe, the way his body was warm against his, and how nice it felt.  The way Gabe’s strong arms held him safe, the way he smelled mildly of soap and his cologne that Tyson referred to as “Gabe’s Teen Spirit.”

 

Dammit, he needed to push those thoughts away and focus on the fact that Gabe didn’t want him and Olivia.  His heart was thumping erratically in his chest as he looked up at Gabe, eyes batting ever so gently, face falling slowly.  

 

Gabe reached out gently and cupped Tyson’s chin, raising his face gently until Tyson looked at him.   _“Please don’t give up on me, Tys.”_   His words were soft, spoken against his lips as he leaned in and ever so gently brushed his lips against Tyson’s.  

 

 _“Okay.”_ it was ghosted against Gabe’s lips, against his better judgement, as he leaned into the Swede, resting his forehead against the strong chest.  He was so tired, so overwhelmed.  But he didn’t want to lose this.  It was going to be hell, he was sure of it, but he was going to have to try.  For his own sanity.  

 

* * *

 

The first road trip was a nightmare, full of Tyson texting and facetiming like a lost sloth.  Joe had even come and given Tyson a lecture on trying to get some focus.  The front office had been great about the whole situation, but they needed Tyson to get himself together.  Now, he was trying, knowing that Allison was at home with Olivia.   Tyson had hired a nanny, after interviewing what felt like a million, with Nate by his side.  He wouldn’t ask Gabe to sit with him in the interviews, that would have been awkward, but Nate was just as invested.  He was the best best friend a guy could ever ask for.  He’d gotten Olivia her first Avs Jersey, and it hadn’t even been a MacKinnon jersey, but a Barrie jersey because “She needed one like her dad.”  

  


Gabe and Olivia had met officially, and as much as Gabe tried, he was still so uncomfortable with the infant.  He was constantly afraid he was going to break her, and didn’t ask to hold her.  She was there, and he was there.  They were figuring that element out, but he had intense respect for Tyson being able to do this, even if he hadn’t shown it very well at first.   

 

As the team sat in a restaurant in downtown Dallas, Gabe looked over at Tyson, whose nose was buried in his phone, texting the Nanny and Bernie’s wife, making sure that things were going okay with Olivia.   Wordlessly, Gabe dropped his hand to Tyson’s thigh and squeezed gently.   _“She’s okay, Tys.”_    He thought it would be reassuring, but Tyson just shook his head and sighed. _“She’s really fussy_.”    It wasn’t until Tyson was able to FaceTIme with Olivia, that he started to visibly relax.  Gabe was worried about Tyson’s dependency on the infant, but didn’t say anything about it, realizing quickly it was best if he just kept his mouth shut when it came to those thoughts.  

 

After dinner, they’d all returned to their rooms, and Gabe had a knock at his door.  He had expected it would be Tyson, but was surprised when he saw Jamie Benn standing on the other side of the door.  This was a surprise.  

 

Jamie smiled, _“Got a bit?”_

 

Gabe nodded and ushered him in.   _“Sure, Benn, c’mon in.”_  This was weird.  Gabe couldn’t think of any other time in the League he’d had something like this happen, but shut the door behind Jamie and followed him into the chairs in his room.   _“What’s up?”_

 

The Stars captain gave Gabe a look.   _“What’s up? Well, what’s up, is Tyson has a baby, and you’re not okay with it.”_

 

The blonde’s face flushed red as he shook his head.   _“That’s not true. . . I’m not not okay with it.  It’s just, a lot, and he’s risking a lot, and-”_  he had more to say, but Jamie stood up and stopped him, gesturing to his shoes.  

 

 _“Why don’t we go for a ride. . .”_   

 

Gabe had definitely never had a visit like this.   _“I don’t think that’s the best idea …”_

 

Jamie didn’t give him another opportunity to protest though, and pointed towards his shoes.   _“C’mon man, trust me._ ”  

 

With a hand tossed through his hair, Gabe looked down at his leisure attire of shorts and a shirt, and sighed, putting on his sandals from the pool.  He looked ridiculous, but he didn’t care. If Jamie Benn was going to toss him into a dumpster or something in a million pieces, he didn’t need to match.  

 

Jamie moved to the door and waited for Gabe, leading him out and towards the elevator, gesturing him in wordlessly.  Gabe was so uncomfortable as he looked down at his feet as they rode the elevator down to the lobby, where Jamie led him out to a truck.   

 

_“We have cur-”_

 

_“You’ll be back in time, I promise, Landeskog.  Just, relax.”_

 

Okay, so Tyson was friends with Jamie, it was fine, really.  Gabe nodded and got into the truck, put on his seat belt and looked out the window.  This was absolutely insane.  He felt his pocket for his phone, pleased it was there, and rode along speechless towards a large home.  

 

Jamie parked in the driveway and got out, Gabe following as they went into the large house.  As soon as Jamie shut the door, there were little feet slapping on the floor and yelling.  A little ball of dark hair came flying at Jamie screaming _“DAD! DAD! DAD!”_

 

Gabe’s eyes widened as Jamie bent down and scooped up the toddler, who appeared no older than three, and peppered kisses on his cheeks.   _“Hi Sport,”_ he turned him towards Gabe.   _“Say hi, Oliver.  This is Mr. Gabe.”_

 

Oliver smiled towards Gabe, offering the biggest toothed smile Gabe had ever seen.   _“Howdy, Mistew Gabe.”_

 

The blonde man stood shell-shocked as he looked at Jamie Benn, standing in what he presumed was his home, holding a little boy, who looked just like - oh wow.  Like Tyler Seguin.  Gabe could have seen that one coming, but, he wasn’t prepared to see it right in front of him.   _“Hi, Oliver.”_ He answered with a smile, the best he could muster,  looking towards the living room when he heard more feet coming into the hallway.  

 

 _“Jaaamie-”_ the other man’s voice stopped as he realized they weren’t alone.   _“Oh.  Uhm, hey, Gabe.”_ Tyler came over, a baby nestled into a sling like thing around his body, her little head poked out, so all Gabe could see was a head of dark hair and a big green bow.  Of course it was victory green.  

 

_“Hey, Tyler.”_

 

 _“I didn’t realize we had company . . . and that it would be. . well, him. . . or anybody who it shouldn’t have been.”_ Tyler added quietly, though Jamie gave him a snappy look as if to say to hush up.  

 

_“What?! I’m just saying . . .I’m totally on Tyson’s side.  Team Barrie.”_

 

Jamie rolled his eyes.   _“There’s no teams, Daddy …”_  He nodded towards Ollie who was taking in the whole account with a confused little look.   

 

 _“Right.  Uh so. . . your daughter has gas, and I’m just saying, when this diaper happens, it’s all you, Benn. I’m not doing it again.”_  Tyler gave him a pointed look and reached out to take Ollie, before he turned and walked with the little boy on his hip away from the baby, back towards the dogs lounging on the sofa, and what appeared to be a living room full of toys.  

 

Gabe’s eyes were still huge as he looked over at Jamie.   _“I . . .”_

 

 _“Didn’t realize we had kids? Yea, well, we’re good dads, so most people don’t.”_  He shrugged and gestured Gabe in a direction towards the living room.   _“C’mon in to my chaotic, amazing life.”_

 

Jamie started down the hall towards the living room, Gabe following along quietly.  He could hear a tv show with little kids music filling the air, and Oliver was singing along a song about a hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity dog.  Gabe was mind blown as Tyler put the sleeping baby into a swing like contraption and moved around to give the dogs attention.  Jamie gestured for Gabe to sit down, and he did as he was told, basically, unsure of what even to say to the whole situation.  

 

 _“So what are you afraid of?”_ Tyler didn’t beat around a bush, looking over at Gabe.  

 

_“Is it the shitty diapers? Cause, well, that sucks.”_

 

 _“Ooooh! Daddy said  bad wooowd! Dad! Daddy said  bad wowd!”_  Ollie cooed out to Jamie, Tyler flushing pink as he looked at Jamie and grimaced. _“Oops.”_

 

Jamie gave Tyler a scowl, then looked at Oliver. _“He did, Ollie. . .remind Daddy what he needs to do.”_

 

Ollie giggled, running towards the kitchen and coming back with a jar that was stuffed with what appeared to be quarters.  He ran back to Tyler and held up the jar. _“Pay up, Daddy!”_  

 

Tyler grunted and dug into his pocket and pulled out two quarters, putting them into the jar, which made Ollie cackle.   _“I’m so wich!”_  

 

Jamie smirked, and Gabe couldn’t help but giggle, watching the little boy run off with his jar back to the kitchen.   _“Poor Ty has to get rolls of quarters for each day. . . but Ollie gets to go shopping on Daddy’s dime when this happens.”_

 

 _“That’s absolutely brilliant,”_ Gabe added, shaking his head.  

 

Tyler shot them both a glare, but flopped down on the sofa by Jamie anyways, stretching his feet into Jamie’s lap while Gabe watched the little boy come running back into the living room. He hadn’t ever felt so uncomfortable as he did then, with the Seguin-Benn family around him, and their ability to just go with the flow.  If they could make it work, Tyson could make this work, right?  

 

 _“How do you guys do it?”_ He found himself asking, before he even realized.

 

 _“With each other.  And an amazing nanny who brings them to away games … and did I mention each other?”_ Jamie asked.  

 

 _“Yea. . . I got that, but. . . you both wanted this, right?”_  He asked quietly.  

 

Jamie chuckled, shaking his head, _“Not at first, really, but it made sense . .. and now, I can’t imagine it being any other way . . . like, it’s awesome, man.  You’re so important to these little humans, and you get to teach them, and they get to teach us.  Win or lose, we always have someone who is so happy to tell us how awesome we did, or just is so happy to see us, and get a hug.  The diapers suck, yes, they do, and that’s just the beginning, but it’s so worth it.  These little lives are being shaped, and we’re making good humans. . . little humans who are going to grow up into greatness.”_

 

Oliver had been hopping around playing with a stuffed animal, but obviously had gotten bored, and crawled up on the sofa by Gabe, offering up his llama figurine to Gabe.  The blonde took it with a small smile, body awkward as he looked down at the kid.   _“A llama? Cool. . .”_

 

 _“Uh huh! One spitted at daddy in the zoo!”_ He snorted and laughed, fully laughed, head back, eyes shut, tummy wiggling and jiggling, as he told Gabe about Tyler getting spit at by a llama.  Gabe couldn’t help but smile, his own laugh falling from his lips as he heard the toddler’s recount of how his daddy got spit on at the zoo.  He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Tyler getting spit on and how that must have gone over.  

 

Tyler watched with skeptical eyes, but Jamie pinched his ankle and shook his head at Tyler.    _“Let it be. . .”_ Jamie winked and watched them quietly.

 

Gabe was making the llama figurine dance down his leg and over to Ollie’s, singing a little random song about a llama that he had just made up.  Ollie was giggling, bopping his head to the little song, so pleased.   They continued on for a while, until the baby started jabbering in her swing, and Ollie perked up visibly, looking at Gabe.  He stood up on the sofa and put a hand on each side of Gabe’s face, squeezing his cheeks.   _“Mistew Gabe! Sissy awake!”_  He shrieked excitedly and kissed on Gabe’s cheek before he jumped down to go over to his sister.  

 

Jamie laughed, _“Ollie, what did we tell you about kissing people?”_

 

Ollie stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Jamie with wide eyes. _“Sowwy, Dad. . . “_  

 

Jamie nodded towards Gabe and Ollie turned his attention towards a shell-shocked Gabe.   _“Sowwy, Mistew Gabe.”_

 

_“It’s. . it’s okay.”_

 

Oliver smiled and continued on towards the baby.  He smiled at her and was cooing at her, counting her fingers and toes while he ‘tickled’ her little tummy, the baby laughing and cooing back at Oliver like he was the best thing in the whole world.  

 

Gabe felt a pang of something in his stomach, and he wasn’t sure what it was, but it felt a lot like guilt.  Here he was, sitting in the Seguin-Benn’s house, and he’d already interacted way more with Ollie than he had with Olivia since the first day he met her, a month ago. He was distracted in his thoughts when he looked over and saw Oliver sitting on the sofa by him, Jamie very gently pulling the baby on Ollie’s lap with a circle pillow thing, helping him old her up.   Ollie beamed at his dad like it was the best thing in the world.   Ollie looked over at Gabe with that mega-watt smile and declared, _“I holdin’ Pipie!”_  

 

 _“Yea? You sure are. . .you’re a great big brother, aren’t you?”_ Gabe asked him with a smile, peeking over at the baby Benn in Oliver’s lap.  If he could hold a baby, there was no reason why Gabe wouldn’t be able to hold Olivia when he got home.  He could do it.  A toddler could do it, he could do it.  He couldn’t help but feel ashamed that he hadn’t tried harder with Olivia, but those thoughts were pushed away when he heard that innocent, sugary voice say his name.

 

_“Gaaabe?”_

 

 _“Oliver,”_ Tyler gently reminded him.

 

_“Mistew Gabe?”_

 

Looking back at Oliver, Gabe smiled, _“Yea?”_

 

_“You gonna hold, Pipie?!”_

 

Gabe felt a pang of guilt in his stomach, this time, it was weighing him down like a lead balloon.  He didn’t want to say no, because that seemed like a dick move, but, he didn’t ever want to do this with Olivia, and if Tyson knew he was willing to hold this baby .. . what was he going to think?  But then again, Oliver was giving him that look, and Tyson didn’t want to disappoint him.  

 

It was as if Jamie could read Gabe’s inner conflict and looked over at Gabe while he spoke.   _“You know what, Ollie, I think maybe Mr. Gabe just wants to look at her for now.  Why don’t you hold her a little bit longer, or I can take her, if you’re tired of holding her.”_

 

Oliver accepted the answer with a nod and looked at Jamie. _“Otay, I'm done.”_

 

Jamie chuckled and scooped her up into his arms easily, cuddling her onto his chest.  She looked around the room with those big brown eyes, taking in her surroundings, and Gabe felt like he couldn’t breathe.   _“Uhm,”_ he stood up quickly,  looking around. Jamie got up with him and led him towards the patio, _“Need some air?”_

 

Gabe nodded and went out onto the patio, taking a deep breath as he rested against the railing, letting his eyes shut as he took in the air, Jamie leaning against the door frame, holding the baby, and watching him. _“Panic? Terror? Guilt?”_   Jamie asked, watching him as he rubbed the baby’s back lazily.  

 

 _“All of the above . . .mainly guilt. . .”_  Gabe choked out the words, and Tyler brought out a bottle of water and set it on the table then disappeared back inside like this was totally normal.  

 

_“He needs your help, Gabe. I know it’s scary, but imagine if it was you in his shoes.  With this human life you’re responsible for. . .and no clue what to do.  His mom won’t help him, Gabe.  .. did he tell you that?  His dad isn’t talking to him, disappointed, and you know how important his dad is to him . . “_

 

Gabe felt another pang of guilt as he heard Jamie’s words.  He hadn’t even asked Tyson how he was handling this life changing event, the responsibility of a little human.  He was the worst boyfriend in the whole world, and Gabe couldn’t believe he had become this person, morally irresponsible, a jerk.  A person who left his ‘troops’ when they needed him the most.  He should have known, first off, as his boyfriend ,but secondly, as his captain, and he had failed both roles .  

 

_“It’s hard, and it’s going to be hard.  You don’t have to be her dad, Gabe.  But you need to be his support.  If anything, that’s what he needs.  He’s got the Olivia situation figured out, but the Tyson situation?  Nate can only help him out for so much longer . . . he can’t give him everything he needs, some of that is your territory. If you can’t do it romantically, at least, do it as his Captain.  He needs you, and he needs some help.”_

 

The blonde’s stomach was churning as Jamie Benn, Gentle Giant of the Day, gave him a lecture about being a better boyfriend and a better captain.  Never in a million years had Gabe expected this to go this way, but now, he didn’t know what else to even say.  He rubbed his face, sighing loudly, words on the tip of his tongue, falling easily to Jamie’s ears.   _“I really suck.”_

 

Jamie didn’t disagree, just chuckled. _“So get better, Landeskog.  Make the most of it.  If you love him, you’ll make it work out.  He’s not asking you to be a parent, he’s just needing you to be his other half.  His better half.  Remember that. Come on. I don’t want you to be late for curfew.”_  

 

Gabe wordlessly followed Jamie back into the house, taking the water and downing it essentially in two drinks as they walked through.  Oliver was sad that Gabe was leaving, but gave him a hug. Gabe tried to keep his shit together as he held the little boy that he’d only met a few hours ago.  How someone could have so much love in such a short time, Gabe would never understand, but he was going to work on that.  

 

As Jamie left him in the parking lot at the hotel, Gabe looked at the other man before he got out of the truck.   _“You’re a good friend to him, Jamie.  And, thank you. For this.  For kicking me in the ass, without the kick._ ”  

 

Jamie chuckled and shrugged his broad shoulders.   _“Thank me by being better for Tyson. I can’t take many more sad face texts or upset phone calls. Then I'll have to kick your ass._ ”  He laughed, but Gabe knew he wasn’t kidding.   He said his goodbye, and headed inside.  He was going to be better. For Tyson.  

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's trying, but it's hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to the lovely @cristuhknee with this crazy idea, and she encouraged me to go for it. I would love to also thank her, for all of her beta'ing and being my sound board. It would be so bad without her! As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction.
> 
> My timeline is a bit fluid, because it is a work of fiction :) There's some creative freedom involved.

Gabe’s first order of business was going to Tyson’s room and talking to him.  So, maybe he was going to push it close to curfew, but considering he was the one that would do the checking and reporting, he was pretty sure that it was going to be fine.  He slipped into his room and dug through his bag before slinking back down the hall towards the room he knew was Tyson’s.   

 

With a gentle knock, he waited for Tyson to answer, but was blessed by Nate’s presence instead.   _ “Hey Nate,”  _ Gabe offered with a smile, trying to not give Nate that narrow-eyed look he wanted to, the dude was everywhere.  Nate gave him a wave and headed back in to grab his phone and drink off the table, waving bye to Tyson.   _ “Later guys.” _ He gave them a nod and slid out the door, shutting it behind him.  

 

Gabe was nervous as he walked over towards Tyson.  He was stretched out on the bed, dressed in a simple pair of Avs sweats.  Gabe loved when Tys wore those pants; they were loose in the right places, and hugged his thighs, reminding Gabe how great he had it to be with a guy who had to stay that tight and thick.  He couldn’t help but want to feel the cotton under his fingertips, the strong muscles underneath.  It was pretty normal behavior for Tyson, and Gabe smiled fondly as he looked at him, tossing a package of cookies at the man, the pack hitting him in the stomach with a crinkle.  

 

Tyson looked up and smiled small at him,  _ “What’s the catch? You gonna tell our trainers I’m breaking diet plan?” _

  
  


Laughing, Gabe shook his head, flopping down on the bed near Tyson after he toed off his shoes. He left enough room for Tyson to close the distance if he wanted, or to stay away from him.   _ “Naw.  I figure cookies are the least I can do right now.  I didn’t have any ice cream. . . “ _ he smiled. 

 

The brunette just rolled his eyes and opened the pack, taking a cookie out, before he offered the tray towards Gabe.  He shook his head, smiling as Tyson shrugged and popped the cookie into his mouth, sighing.    _ “So. . . you’re bringing me cookies. . . and getting all cute and cuddly on my bed. . .are you trying to bone?” _ Tyson asked him with a risen eyebrow.  

 

Gabe snorted, shaking his head, voice clear and light.  _ “Absolutely not! I’m trying to be considerate and affectionate like a boyfriend should be.” _

 

_ “Uh huh….”  _ Tyson nodded, eating another cookie with quizzical eyes.   

 

The blonde curled up closer to Tyson, pulling the shorter man so he was pressed against Tyson’s warm body, arm brushing against Tyson’s.  _ “Can’t I just. . .love on you a little?” _

 

_ “I mean, if you hadn’t been avoiding me steadily for the past few weeks, then I would say yes, but you’ve been super awkward and weird. . . “ _

 

_ “And I’m sorry, Tys.  Really, I am.  Let me try to make it up to you.  I know I’ve been horrible lately, but, I just, I want to show you I’m here for you. . .” _  He reached a hand out and rubbed over Tyson’s cheek with his thumb, those piercing blue eyes taking in Tyson’s expressions.   

 

Tyson nodded and curled closer.   _ “You have been horrible lately . . . I haven’t gotten cookies, or massages, or chirping.  I don’t like it when you’re serious with me all the time. . .it makes it super real that we’re struggling.” _ He sighed. 

 

_ “We won’t be, Tys. I promise.” _  Gabe offered him quietly, rubbing his hand down Tyson’s arm as he moved him closer.   _ “I’m so sorry I've  been such a dick lately, with the like, avoiding you guys, and, not really coming around. . . It wasn’t fair to you, and I know it, I just, I’m struggling, ya know?  _ ” 

 

Tyson put the cookies on the nightstand and moved closer into Gabe’s side, resting his head against his shoulder, visibly relaxing for the first time in what felt like forever.  Gabe wrapped an arm around Tyson, holding him closer to him as he rubbed his arm gently.   _ “How are you holding up with all this?”  _  Gabe asked with a soft murmur, nuzzling into Tyson’s temple.  

 

There was silence except for their breathing while Tyson tried to figure out how he wanted to phrase it.   _ “Well,” _ he started, shutting his eyes for a moment.   _ “I’m tired and overwhelmed. Babies need a lot of stuff, and I'm finding out that I don’t have adequate stuff.  Like, babies need cribs not just bassinets.  And dressers, and a rocking chair in their rooms, and cute girl stuff. . . but I’m not, that’s not me.” _

 

Gabe listened intently,  putting on his Captain hat, absorbing all of the stress that Tyson expressed, stress that he could have been alleviating along the way.    _ “So it sounds like we should make an IKEA run and get her some furniture, when we get home? _

 

Tyson shifted in Gabe’s arms and looked up at him with his brow furrowed, confusion evident in his face.   _ “I didn’t think you wanted anything to do with that, what changed?” _

 

_ “Well, I may not be ready to be like, any form of parental anything, and you've told me I don’t have too, but if another guy told me they needed help, I’d offer, and you deserve the same plus more.  So, I want to be there for you, Tys.  I may not be the best for Olivia yet, but I want to get there.  It’s terrifying, but, I’m in this for the long haul with you, Tyson.”  _ He felt his pulse quicken, breath catch as he waited for the response from the defenseman, afraid of which direction the conversation could go. 

 

_ “Like, getting old and sending her to college in this? Or, have a good day at Kindergarten and now I’m going to my hot, non parenting boyfriend, but I’m Uncle Gabe, in this?” _  Tyson asked him with worry etched across his face. He was afraid of the answer he was going to receive, afraid that Gabe was going to be “Fun Uncle Gabe” who comes over to spend time with Daddy, and ignore the little Princess, because he wasn’t ready for that responsibility and maturing yet. Tyson realized that he was only 1 year older than Gabe, but right now, he felt like he was much older, and much more matured that Gabe in this thought process - and that terrified him.  It was generally the other way around; Gabe was the responsible one, and Tyson was the one trying to sneak off to Dairy Queen. 

 

Gabe reached over and rubbed Tyson’s chin gently, breath held as blue eyes met with Tyson’s brown, lip held between his teeth in anticipation.   _ “More along the lines of I love your Dad and I”m going to be there for him and figure all of that out along the way, but not quitting, in. _ ”  He hoped that was enough for now.  

 

_ “IKEA sounds great.”   _  Tyson gave him a small smile and hugged Gabe around his chest, leaning into him as he relaxed against the strong, warm body, absolutely exhausted, not only physically, but emotionally. Tyson had never felt so drained in his life, drained to the point where he couldn’t even explain how it made him feel.  

 

_ “Sleep, Tys.  You need your rest.” _

 

Tyson nodded and yawned softly, eyes getting heavy, body relaxing, as he slowly drifted off against Gabe’s sturdy, warm frame.   While the blonde may not have been able to give Tyson the answer he asked, or the way he wanted it worded, he’d given him an answer, that he wasn’t going to just walk away, and he hoped that was enough for now.  Sure, it was pretty shitty it had taken him this long to get to that point, but if Jamie and Tyler could do it, Tyson could do it, and Gabe was going to help him out.   Eventually, he hoped to get to Benn-Seguin parenting status, but for now, he was going to be the best Captain and Boyfriend Tyson could ask for.

* * *

 

Tyson realized that Gabe was trying to do better in this relationship, but it was still a big struggle between the two of them.  Tyson was 120% into being a dad and taking care of Olivia, and Gabe was, well, Gabe was at a 99.8% on being Tyson’s boyfriend. At least, that’s how it felt to Tyson.  He knew that Gabe was trying hard, he really did, but it was hard for the young Swede, and Tyson knew it.  Hell, he was pretty sure that he would have been uncomfortable and awkward if he would have put himself into Gabe’s shoes. 

Gabe was trying though, and Tyson could acknowledge at least he was trying.  He appreciated the fact that Gabe was trying to come over more and interact with Olivia, but it was painfully awkward to watch, and Tyson dared to think it was something to do with the fact that she was an infant.  He’d seen Gabe at fan meet and greets, and he was wonderful with the kids.  Nobody ever tossed an infant at him though, either.  Generally, the kiddos were old enough to ambulate on their own, and talk just a little bit.  Olivia couldn’t do either of those things, unless crying shrilly counted as a form of communication.  Tyson would say it did, but he was starting to get used to that kind of communication.   

Today though, Tyson was going to spend the day with Olivia and get all of the necessities for her that he needed.  He knew that he had somewhat neglected his duties, but she had the things that she absolutely needed, and that had been enough until they came home for a stretch.   They were going to go shopping, and Tyson was going to do this on his own, and he was going to rock it.  At least, that’s what he kept telling himself as he got dressed for the outing.

Once he was dressed in a simple sweater and jeans, Tyson went into Olivia’s room, where the infant was cooing in her crib, making soft little baby sounds to alert him that she was awake, but comfortable.  Tyson was so thankful that since he’d gotten her, she hadn’t done the screaming in the morning thing very often.  Sure, like all infants, she got upset and wailed until she was a tomato face, but for the most part, she only cried when she was hungry, needed changed, or wasn’t feeling awesome.  Well, and the first time she had actually laid eyes on him, but he couldn’t blame her for that one. 

With a smile, he walked over to her crib, talking to her in his sweet, higher, sing-song voice that was reserved just for Olivia, and would definitely get him plenty of chirping if the guys heard him.  Okay, well, Nate chirped about it, but, he didn’t count. 

_ “Good morning, Princess Olivia! How’s daddy’s girl?” _

He peeked in at her with a fond smile, already head over heels in love with the little snuggly baby.  She was just as cute as he could imagine in her little dinosaur sleeper that Uncle Jamie had sent her –along with a Benn onesie that he would never allow anybody else to see – and her little pacifier wiggling in her mouth as she suckled on it.  Tyson felt his heart swell; how that tiny baby stolen such a part of him, he was never going to understand.

_ “We have a fun day planned, Olivia,”  _ Tyson cooed to his daughter, looking down at her with a smile as he very carefully extracted her from her from the crib.  The baby simply cooed at him around her pacifier, curling into his shoulder as he pulled her close to his body to move her to the little closer of hers so they could pick an outfit. 

_ “Well, we’re going out today, and it’s colder, so. . . how do you feel about this purple sweater and leggings combo?” _ He asked as if she was able to respond, looking down at her as she suckled on the pacifier in her mouth.    Tyson hummed and nodded,  _ “You’re right. That’s too boring  This is your first day out with Daddy.  Let’s go with something that says, Hello World!” _  He kissed her head gently, then thumbed through a few more outfits, picking one that Tyler had sent up in a package from him and Jamie.  It was leopard print and brown with pink edging.  That was definitely the outfit for the day.  Tyson was glad it was paired with the pants, or he would have struggled to match things. 

He took the outfit out of the closet and moved her over to the floor, sitting down gently with her as he placed her on the changing matt out of her diaper bag.  He carefully undid her little jammies and talked to her the whole while, cooing and rubbing her cheeks.  Olivia gave him little risen eyebrows and cooed back, pulling her feet up and wiggling around now and again.  For the most part, she just listened to her Daddy speak, taking in his appearance with her baby blued eyes.  He knew they would probably change (and a jealous part of him wanted them to stay that beautiful blue, to match Gabe, and maybe give him some form of a connection)  he had a feeling they would be a greenish color. 

With her diaper changed and sassy outfit on for the day, complete with little baby socks that looked like she was wearing a pair of Mary Janes, Tyson stood up with her.   _ “Okay, Sweet Girl,” _ he kissed her head and nestled her into her car seat ensuring safety, grabbed a blanket for over the top, and the bag with ‘necessities’ Tyler and Jamie had identified for him, before he headed towards the car.   He secured her car seat into the base and got in, heading out to do some shopping with Olivia. 

During the drive, Tyson talked to little Olivia, responding and waiting for her to put in her thoughts, engaging with her in an adult conversation, not using baby talk, but legit talking to her.  Tyson was smiling at her random squawk as they pulled into Target’s parking lot.  He parked the car and got out and around to get her, looking in the bag at the wrap thing that Jamie had insisted he would love.  He didn’t know how he felt about it, instead taking the car seat out of the base.  With her carrier balanced on his arm, and her bag on the other, he made sure she was covered for warmth and headed inside, getting a cart to gently nestle her seat onto.   _ “Look at this, Baby Girl. You can see the whole world from here.” _

He smiled and pulled the blanket down to her lap so she could see him while they shopped.  Their first order of business was baby things, so, off they went towards the infant section, where Tyson realized that he was completely overwhelmed by all of the options and all of the things available for babies.   After acknowledging that Olivia was truly unable to give him any feedback on her choices, Tyson realized he was going to need some help with this, even if he had wanted to do it on his own. 

Relentlessly, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number he knew would be helpful. 

_ “Daddy! How’s it going?” _  Jamie spoke happily into the phone, putting a grin on Tyson’s face. 

_ “I’m good, Bennie.  How are you?” _  He needed to make small talk so he wasn’t totally rude, but he wanted to just jump into questions right away.  

_ “Doin’ great, hows that little cutie?” _

_ “Uh, that’s kinda why I’m calling.  She’s doing great. But uh, I don’t actually know what kind of baby things I actually need, yea? And so. . I’m at Target, and there are. . a lot of options for things that I don’t understand . . .” _  Tyson laughed, totally awkward in his struggles. 

Jamie was all but beaming through the phone, excited to be able to help out Tyson with this baby adventure, even if it was just as simple as shopping.   _ “Okay.  . .well, what do you have at home?” _

Tyson thought about it for a moment before he spoke.   _ “Well, I have a crib. The outfits you guys sent . . .and like, I have bath soap, and like two towels, annnnd, a few bottles, and formula, and a toy thing.” _

Tyler was heard gasping in the background, having heard what Tyson had shared.  He quickly came across the line with Jamie.  _ “Oh my god, Tyson.  She needs some blankies, and some little sockies, little toys, she needs a bath flower, she needs some bows, she needs some more pacies, she needs a dresser, she needs a rocking chair, she needs-”  _ he was cut off by Jamie when he could sense that Tyson was beginning to panic. 

_ “How about this, we start down the first aisle you’re in, and you can see if anything grabs your attention, okay?” _

_ “Yea, okay.  Well, there’s. . . dishes, and food, and spoons, and cups.” _

_ “Well, you could get spoons, but she won’t need them for a while, pretty much the same with the dishes.  You don’t have to have them right now, but you will eventually.” _

Tyson made a mental note and grabbed a pack of spoons for when she was going to eat that crappy looking rice cereal the pediatrician had told him about.   He tossed those into the cart, along with a little first aid kid, and continued down the line with Jamie giving direction, and Tyler scolding him for not getting her enough cute clothing and “how could you let her go in just, onesies and little pants, Tyson? My god!”

Olivia sat happily in her seat the whole time, falling asleep with the constant hum and sounds of her dad talking.  Tyson had a full cart, boxes and all, as he got to the clothes section where Tyler was taking over the phone call. 

_ “But like, Tyson, seriously.  You’re going to need to just get on FaceTime so I can direct you.  Your fashion sense is absolutely horrific and that poor little Coconut is going to look like a goofball if you pick her colors. . . “ _

Tyson scoffed and switched the call to FaceTime, just to prove to Tyler that he was totally capable of coordinating outfits.  He pulled out a few little patterns with flowers, and showed them to Tyler, who shrieked.  _ “Oh my god! Do you  _ want _ her to look like an old maid?!” _

Tyson was mortified and shook his head, listening as Tyler gave him the down low on patterns, florals, solids, and what as appropriate to combine.  Tyler could tell Tyson was trying though, so on his first good match, Tyler got excessively excited for him.   Tyson was truly shook, this wasn’t the normal Tyler he was ever exposed too.   _ “So like, this is okay?” _ He held up an outfit with unicorns and purple leggings. 

_ “Totes! She’s going to look so cute! Make sure you send Uncle Tyler pictures when she wears that little tutu outfit too,”  _ he winked, though grunted when Jamie took the phone away from him. 

Tyson thanked them both and said his goodbyes, before pushing Olivia to the checkout where he gaped at the total.  This baby was an expensive surprise.  Perfectly beautiful, but expensive. 

Groceries were supposed to have been next, but truly, he didn’t think he could endure any more shopping for the day, so homeward bound they went.  Olivia was securely in the backseat, snoring softly, and Tyson drove home with a happy smile. He had accomplished so much, and really on his own. It was great to know that he was finally going to be able to do this whole, dad thing, hopefully on his own, too.  They were going to be okay. 

 

* * *

 

While it had been great doing all of the shopping, the assembling of furniture and figuring out furniture had been a challenge.  A challenge that he had roped Gabe into helping him with.  He’d offered dinner and adult time if Gabe would help him with the assembly. 

Gabe had been more than willing to help, slowly adapting to the whole situation.  He was trying really hard, but dammit if he wasn’t struggling with remembering that he should actually engage with the baby.   He was going to make sure he did just that tonight, engage with Olivia. 

Truth be told, he was totally okay with assembling the furniture with Tyson, and actually getting to spend time with Tyson.  As petty and selfish as it sounded, Gabe felt like he was taking the back seat in this whole ordeal, and he understood why.  But it didn’t make the fact that times when he would have normally had with Tyson, had become “I have to take Olivia to the pediatrician” or “I’m going to nap with Olivia” or the “Nate and Olivia and I are going to –insert place here.”  Gabe  realized that it would have been him instead of Gabe, and he was jealous.  Jealous that Tyson’s attention was with Olivia and Nate, not him.  Still, he knew it was his fault, and he was responsible for those new changes. 

 

When he got to Tyson’s, he let himself in, calling quietly for Tyson as he moved through the hallway into the living room.  Tyson had been expecting him, so he figured the man would have come out to greet him like normal.  However, when he walked into the living room, he couldn’t help but stop dead in his tracks at what he saw. 

As much as he was struggling with this whole, situation, the moment in front of him, put a smile on Gabe’s face, he didn’t realize had been missing.  Tyson was curled up on the couch, Olivia nestled on his chest in a little burgundy and blue onesie and pant set, a stuffed Bernie by them.  Tyson was fast asleep, soft snores filling the space, Olivia was snoozing as well, little baby snores muffled on his bare chest.  Gabe’s stomach flipped in a way he didn’t know had been possible, heart speeding up.  They were absolutely precious, and that man was his, and by extension, so was Olivia. That whole package could be his, yet here he was, hesitant, scared, a coward, all he had to do was jump up and grab it, and this could be his.     Taking out his phone, he snapped a quick photo, not wanting to forget how that made him feel.   Plus, Tyson was always taking pictures of Olivia, and not actually in them. 

Leaning down, he brushed a soft kiss against Tyson’s forehead and tiptoed off into the baby’s room, taking the screwdriver and drill he’d brought with him.  There were boxes everywhere, a half started changing table, and a stack of blankets that appeared to need folded from being washed.  Wordlessly, he set in on the tasks, making as little noise as he could, not wanting Tyson or Olivia to wake up. 

When Tyson woke up a few hours later, due to Olivia whimpering and starting to cry, he sat up with her gently, taking her to his room to change her, knowing her room was a total nightmare.  Realizing, however, that he was out of wipes in his room, he made a detour to her room, opening the door to a room perfectly assembled, and Gabe sitting in the closet area, folding blankets and clothing, gently stacking them in the dresser and shelving.   

_ “Gabe,” _ Tyson spoke softly, eyes filling with tears he tried to quickly wipe away. Emotions coursed through him, heart speeding up, stomach filled with butterflies as he realized that Gabe actually did care.  For the first time since Olivia had come, Gabe had done something to show that he was okay with her existence.   Since Olivia had come into his life, he’d done this tear thing more than he thought was humanly possible for himself, and he was getting tired of it. 

The blonde looked up at Tyson, deer in the headlights caught, a blush covering his cheeks.   _ “Hey…I hope it was okay. . . you were sleeping and I know you needed help and so, I just.”  _ He gestured around them, hoping it was alright.

_ “It’s perfect,” _ he smiled and looked around at her decorations hung on the wall, her furniture rearranged to make it all flow and fit, and her things put away so neatly.  Better than when he tried to do it.    _ “You didn’t have to do this.” _

Gabe stood up and shrugged.  _ “I know. . . but I wanted too.”  _  He smiled and put the last blanket away.   _ “You deserve this.  She deserves this.” _

Tyson felt the stupid tears prick at the corner of his eyes, frustrated with himself for how emotional he had been lately.  He moved and closed the space between them, careful of Olivia, before leaning up to kiss Gabe, his free hand resting on his cheek.  Gabe kissed him back, rubbing Tyson’s face, nuzzling their noses together.   _ “I love you, Tys.  . . I may not always show it, but I love you.” _  He pressed a kiss to Tyson’s forehead, the brunette smiling up at him. 

_ “You’re so sappy for such a Stallion. _ ”  He smirked, brown eyes falling on Gabe as he snorted, trying to keep the ridiculous tears from falling.  He didn’t want to worry Gabe that he was sad.  Just, emotional.  

 

_ “Totally.  Cause I’m the one crying all the time,”  _  he teased Tyson gently, smiling fondly.

_ “Yea, yea, yea,” _ he rolled his eyes, continuing to muster up a watery smile at Gabe. 

Olivia took that moment to acknowledge the fact that she was wedged between them both, squawking loudly. 

Tyson laughed and moved back, as did Gabe, holding Olivia up to give her a kiss.  _ “I love you too, Princess.” _  He gave her noisy kisses on her cheeks and moved her to the changing table.   _ “Let’s try out this contraption Gabe put together for you.” _

Carefully, he placed her on the table and went about the process of changing her, Olivia cooing and making little baby noises while she waited patiently.   Gabe went about tidying up a few things before he moved out to the kitchen to put some garbage away, then grabbed a take out menu for dinner. 

_ “Since I’m so awesome, can we have Chinese?” _

Tyson came out with a freshly diapered Olivia and looked at her with a risen eyebrow.  _ “I don’t know, Miss Olivia, do you think Gabe should get Chinese?” _

The baby slobbered on his hand, looking at him with those intense eyes.   _ “Of course you can, Gabey Babey.” _  He chuckled and put Olivia on her  new little play mat with a new toy, ensuring he could see her, and went towards Gabe.

_ “Thank you,”  _  he spoke into Gabe’s neck, sliding up beside him, hugging his waist. 

_ “Thank you, for being so patient while I … mature with this idea.”  _  Gabe offered, pulling Tyson into his side for a kiss on the top of his head.   _ “Soooo, I’m going to have chicken lo mein, what are you going to have?” _  The words were drawled out with affection and a bit of a teasing suggestive tone.

Tyson thought about it, humming.   _ “I would liiiike,” he paused once more, chewing his lip as he tried to decide.   _ “Uhmmm. Sesame Chicken.” __

Gabe nodded and called in their order, adding a few sides as well, while Tyson went about cleaning off the kitchen bar so they would have somewhere to eat. 

After placing their order, Gabe went into the living room and sat down on the floor by the mat, knowing Tyson would come perch on the floor by Olivia when he was done.  Olivia was babbling and wiggling like a little bean, Gabe watching.  She looked so much like Tyson that it was startling to Gabe.  How he had ever doubted she was Tyson’s, well, he was calling himself an idiot for that.  As Gabe watched them, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of fondness for the way Olivia gazed up at her Daddy.  She had his little nose, his facial structure, and he was pretty certain she was going to be full of brunette curls when she got older. She grabbed for a toy giraffe, and Gabe realized in that moment, as her tiny little hand clutched the toy, just how small and innocent she was.  He was a fool if he let these two slip through his fingers.   

Dinner had been comfortable, Olivia asleep, Tyson had persuaded Gabe to come to bed with him.  Gabe had been more than happy to oblige that request, missing their time together.   It was truly a good night, loves and cuddles all around (and special lovin’s for Daddy). 

However, when the wailing began at 2 AM, Tyson and Gabe had both grunted.  Tyson rolled out of bed, while Gabe found himself huffing at such an intrusion on his beauty rest.  He  rolled over and tucked his head under the pillow, tried to go back to sleep. __   He was just at the beautiful spot of sleep when Tyson came back into the room, grunting and cursing himself as he fumbled around in the closet.   

_ “What’s wrong, Tys?” _

_ “I’m out of formula . . .I'm an idiot.” _  He babbled, looking for his phone. 

_ “Do you have to go right now?” _ Gabe asked. 

_ “Yea. . . she just had the last bottle, and I have to go get formula so she can eat again in a few hours.” _  He looked around for his wallet, tripping on Gabe’s shoe and shrieking. 

Gabe was out of bed and grabbing his clothes.  _ “I’ll go.” _

Tyson shook his head,  _ “No no, it’s fine. You sleep.  I”ll go.  She’s out for now, you’ll be fine.” _

Panic filled Gabe’s face, he had tossed the sheets previously draped across his hips off, and was quickly locating his clothes. He was up and dressed before Tyson found his phone and wallet. 

_ “I’ll go with you.” _

Tyson cocked his head,  _ “But, Olivia. . .’ _

_ “She can come with us.  I’ll drive your car, and she can come with us, and we can go together.” _ He nodded as if that was the final answer. 

Tyson just shrugged and went to get Olivia bundled up, feeling bad that she had to get out, but as soon as he had her in her little car seat, she was out again, so he didn’t worry about it too much.  He grabbed the sling, deciding that was going to be easiest at the store, and headed out with Gabe. 

That’s how they found themselves at the 24 hour Walmart,  Gabe pushing the cart, Tyson walking around with a baby wrapped in the sling on his body, her little bear beanie visible out the top.  What had turned into a trip for formula, had ended up being a grocery run too.   Gabe was putting this and that into the cart for Tyson, shaking his head with a chuckle when Tyson threw in some more cookies and ice cream.  As if that was on his diet plan, ha!  

  
  


Tyson was chewing on his lip as he looked at several different laundry detergents, debating which choice would be the best for Olivia’s skin.  Sure, he used the baby kind, but there was more than one option, and he wanted to make sure that he was doing the best for her.  

 

Gabe watched him intently, yawning as Tyson debated over the detergent . He was a good daddy, Gabe could see it, from the way he was rubbing his hands over Olivia’s back in the sling thing, the way he was talking so soft Gabe could barely hear him, to Olivia about the decisions, and the way Tyson looked down now and again to make sure that she was okay.  He was so invested in his daughter; Gabe admired that.   

 

He knew Tyson was deeply in this decision.   Gabe stopped, taking a picture of Tyson with his little beanie, sweats, and the baby sling.  Olivia’s little head was poked out, her eyes bright and bushy-tailed as she listened to her daddy’s voice.  

 

It was a hard spoonful of medicine to swallow, but in that moment, Gabe fully understood, he couldn’t be number one in Tyson’s life anymore.  He was always going to be number two (or lower) and he was going to have to adapt to that.  Oddly enough, he felt okay with that revelation.  He still had to develop some sort of relationship with the baby.  Olivia. She had a name.   It was going to take time, but Gabe was going to make it work.  

 

* * *

 

Olivia’s first hockey game was a big deal to Tyson.  Since they were on this home stand, Bernie’s wife had been more than willing to bring Olivia to her first game, so the nanny could have the night off, and because she felt  like there was no reason why Olivia couldn’t hang out with her and the mom’s tonight in the family suite that was reserved for the evening.    

 

Since Olivia, Tyson’s pre-game routine had changed quite a little bit.  Instead of focusing on himself, he made sure that Olivia  was taken care of, and then got himself situated.  With the nanny present, he  took a nap and then got prepared for the drive to the game, having told Misses Bernie, as Tyson was referring to her, that he would get Olivia there, if she could meet him.   

 

Tyson was planning on going early today, to take Olivia on her first Pepsi Center tour.  He wanted to show her his world, even if she wouldn’t remember it.  So, after getting dressed in his best gameday suit, he got Olivia’s bag packed, and settled her into the carseat, before taking off.   

 

He listened to his pre-game music, though more quiet than usual, getting into a good/content mood for a game.  The drive to the Can felt more exciting than normal, Tyson ready to bring his little girl into the hectic  world he felt at home.  After going through the normal routine to park, he got out got Olivia’s bag and seat, locked his car, and headed inside with her.  He saw the media crew and pulled the cover up over the top of Olivia’s seat so they couldn’t see her in that moment.   _ “No media for the little Barrie today.” _   He teased them, though  they were so sweet about the request  and nodded, gesturing him through after he let the crew take a peek at her.  

 

Tyson got into the locker room and put his things down in his stall, gently settling the car seat down as he took off his coat, then uncovered Olivia, gently taking her out of her seat after he unbuckled her.  She was dressed appropriately in a  little blue Avs onesie - with her name-  and pant set, with a  Barrie jersey on over the outfit.  He had a big Avs bow on her head - an ensemble with a blue and a burgundy flower on each side of an Avalanche logo.  She was ready to cheer on her daddy,  looking just as cute as could be.   

 

He heard someone greet him as he was bent over, and turned with a smile, Olivia securely nestled  in his arms.    _ “Hey, EJ, you’re early!”  _  He smiled, giving him a nod.  

 

Erik looked at the baby and smiled brightly, gap where teeth were missing very obvious.   _ “I. . .got a text from Nate that we all needed to come wish Olivia luck at her first game.” _ He smiled and came over towards them with a smile.  

 

Tyson nodded, unaware that Nate was doing that, but whatever.  He’d sneak out and go show Olivia around before he came back to show off the baby.  Or something like that.  

 

As soon as EJ knelt down in front of Olivia.   _ “Hey there, little Barrie.”   _  Tys holding her up for him to see, Olivia’s little face wrinkled, startling her into a wail.

 

Erik moved back quickly, alarmed.  Tyson brought  her up closer to him, rubbing her back and calming her down.   _ “Shhh, Uncle Erik is safe, baby girl. “   _  He kissed her cheek and rubbed her back still, the baby calming down.  

 

_ “Oh man, she doesn’t like me yet . . .it’s probably the weird teeth thing . . .that’s scary, right?” _ EJ asked worriedly.  

 

Tyson just shrugged,  _ “Don’t worry about it.  She’s sensitive to people sometimes.” _ He gave EJ a reassuring smile and moved towards the door.  _ “Hey, I wanna show her around, can you cover for a few?” _

 

EJ nodded and went about digging things out of his bag on the shelf.   _ “Sure. Just, be prepared, Nate has a gift.” _

 

_ “Oh boy, okay,” _ he chuckled and went out and down the hall, taking Olivia on her own private tour.  Of course, she was an infant, and really, it meant nothing to her to see where he walked out to the ice, where he did this, or that, anything, really.  But, to Tyson, it meant something.    He had given her a view of the ice,  sat with her on the bench, showing her where he liked to sit the best, and then pointed to where he’d scored his first Avs goal in the Can, up to where the greats’ jerseys hung, and told her about his first time playing at the Pepsi Center.  

  
  


Filing into the locker room , all of the guys were sitting in their stalls, eyes descending on him as he stepped foot into the room.  He shuffled in awkwardly, eyes shifting side-to-side.   _ “Uhhh, hey guys.” _

 

There was a chorus of hey’s, hi’s, and Barrie’s as Tyson came in.  Olivia  nestled against his chest, facing forward, enjoying her view as she was held by her daddy.   It was quiet after everyone said hey, eyes following Tyson to his stall.  He hadn’t planned on this.  He wanted to take Olivia around and get her to Misses Bernie before this weird situation of staring turned even more awkward .  But, he didn’t usually get his way, so that was shot.  

  
  


Nate came over with a smirk, swagger in his step, and a confident grin as he handed over a bright blue bag that felt lighter than it looked.   _ “Soooo, this is from us.  I picked it out, because I’m awesome. Buuut, Kerfy knew a person who knew a person and did this for us .. . so.”  _

 

Tyson chuckled,  _ “Okay?” _

 

Nate reached out and took Olivia - who was comfortably sucking on her pacifier as he did so - in order for Tyson to have a free hand to open the  gift.  With a quiet thank you, Tyson opened his gift bag to see what was inside, apprehensive as he tried to think about what they could have possibly gotten him.  From the corner of his eye, he could see  Gabe  watching him with a small smile, though  he was truly focused on Nate and his ease with Olivia.  Why couldn’t he be that comfortable with her?  

 

Tyson’s face broke out into a smile when he pulled out the gift.   _ “Oh wow. You guys went all out, eh?” _  He pulled the little crocheted helmet and skate booties out of the gift bag, then a pair of burgundy footie Avs pajamas from upstairs.  Getting Avs stuff from his teammates made it that much more solid for Tyson. His friends and teammates had his back, and he could feel it in that moment.    _ “Dammit. . . you guys are too much. . . you know that?” _ He laughed and looked in the bag, finding a book of ‘coupons.’  

 

Each guy had donated a ‘coupon’ or a ‘free pass’ for something.  He flipped through the book, chuckling when he saw Bernie’s - Mr. & Mrs. Bernie will go on overnight duty for a Tyson / Gabe date night, “you guys are seriously lacking.”  Kerfy offered 3 grocery runs, Varly offered to make gourmet dinner one night, Girard offered any yard work, Nate offered Uncle Nate Dates for Olivia, Soda offered any laundry help, and Gabe offered up midnight grocery runs / furniture assembling / clothes picking / Daddy lovins.’  Tyson laughed when he got to that one, and saw one at the end from even Coach Bednar “ _ One free pass for being 15 minutes late to practice.  One, Barrie, ONCE. Use it wisely. _ ” with a smiley face.  Tyson shook his head, overwhelmed and feeling so much more support than he had ever imagined he’d had.  There were more coupons, but he didn’t look at them all, knowing he needed to focus on the eyes that were still glued on  him.

 

Gabe came over with a smirk.   _ “Sooooo, I may have talked to Joe .. . and we maaaay have a ten minute window before people start to come in, for you to take your daughter on the ice. . .if you wanted.”   _ He offered with a shrug,  _ “I’m not sure if you’re aware of not, but, you’re all of our 1st Star this month, Tys.  For real. You’re doing a great job, on and off the ice.” _ He nuzzled his head with a smile and looked at him with those bright blue eyes that melted Tyson into a pile of goo.  

 

_ “Really? _ ” He asked, stepping out of his dress shoes and jacket in excitement as he spoke to Gabe.  Joe was okay with this, right now? Before their game? Wasn’t that, confusing to his feelings?  He wasn’t sure, but they were professionals, after all.  It was no different than a retirement ceremony or any hoopla like that.   _ “Okay, just lemme get some skates on . . .” _  he grinned over at Gabe, excited at the idea of taking Olivia out for a second to see where he did his thing.  Even if she was an infant, he wanted to show it to her.  All of it.  

 

Nate was sitting by Rants, who was playing peek-a-boo with Olivia, laughing and taking pictures of Olivia just staring at Mikko like he was an alien.  Okay, so he was an alien to her, she’d never met him, but still - she was just staring and it had Nate chuckling.   When Mikko decided she was tired of him, he laughed and leaned back into the stall.   Nate was giving her cheeks big kisses, teasing on her like the best Uncle Nate he could be.  

 

With curious eyes, Gabe watched as Nate so easily just fell into the role of Uncle Nate.  He would have been a better boyfriend to Tyson in this situation than Gabe could have ever been, and it made Gabe feel that pang of guilt again.  He didn’t want to mess up, but he struggled to know how to handle himself with her.  She was so fragile, and he was so afraid he was going to break her, or potentially worse, drop her.  

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts though, when Nate cleared his throat at Gabe, giving him a look like he’d sprung a second head.   _ “Earth to Landy . . . did you want to hold her? You’re like, staring at me like I stole Zoey . ..” _

 

Gabe laughed and shook his head,  _ “She looks like she is super happy with you, and you look like you’re enjoying her.  I’ll give her some squeezes in a little bit.” _  It felt like a bunch of bullshit falling from his mouth, and he knew it was.  Judging by the look Tyson gave him, he knew it also.  

  
  


With his skates on and other guys changing into the normal warm up gear, Tyson looked at Nate.  _ “Gimme my baby so you can change and come with us and not have to sit here alone…. _ ”  

 

Nate grinned and offered her out, Tyson scooping her up with  ease and the nature of a parent.    _ “Sooooo you guys are gonna come out with us, right? Cause like, Olivia is a Princess and totally deserves her peasants to see her take in this experience.”   _

 

He laughed, the other guys chirping him and ribbing on him about how much softer he’d become. To be honest,  if he got any softer he’d be marshmallow fluff.  Tyson just shrugged.   _ “That’s fine. I like fluff. Add some ice cream and I’m golden.” _

 

Tyson moved over by Gabe who had started changing.   _ “So,” he drew out the vowel, a smirk on his face. “Your coupon.”  _  He sat down by Gabe. 

 

_ “What about it?” _

 

_ “Wanna go for a late night Starbucks run tonight? _ ” Tyson asked with a grin.  

 

Gabe nodded, pulling on his sneakers.   _ “Definitely.  Need anything from Walmart? _ ”  He laughed, winking at Tyson affectionately.  

 

_ “Nah. Just some coffee with my favorite.”  _  He smiled, giving Gabe a look that spoke pure affection and happiness in that moment.  

 

_ “Favorites,”  _ Gabe corrected him.  

 

_ “Favorite,”  _ he spoke softly.  _ “Nate was going to take Olivia home for me so you and I had some time.” _

 

_ “Favorites, Tyson.  Olivia’s coming with us to Starbucks.”  _ He pat Tyson’s knee as if to say that was final and stood up.  

 

_ “Alright, let’s go guys.  Tyson has a moment.” _

 

Nate came over to Tyson,  _ “Did I just lose out on Olivia time tonight?” _

 

Gabe clapped him on the back before Tyson could even respond.  _ “Sure did, sorry about it Nate.  But, she has a Starbucks date with her daddy and Me.” _

 

Tyson just grinned and walked out with Olivia, holding the baby close.  She was still a baby, he totally got that, and maybe it was insane that he was going to do this, but the fact that Gabe and Nate were rallying this moment for him, meant more than he could ever express.  Being an Av was a big deal to him, and being able to have this moment, was big  He wanted to do this, to  show Olivia how lucky he was.   

 

They walked the tunnel, Nate and Gabe following behind Tyson and Olivia, Tyson popping open the board gate when he got to the end, stepping  onto the ice with his little bundle.   _ “Well, Olivia.  Tonight you’ll get to see, well, you’ll probably sleep through most of it, but you’ll get to see your first hockey game in person.  I”m really sorry I can’t watch it with you, but Misses Bernie will keep you and she’ll tell you about the cool parts.”  _

 

He took her out for a little lap around the rink, slowly skating her around as he pointed out various, random little snippets about their skate.  Gabe was there with his phone, taking pictures like he had been for the past few weeks, wanting to make sure Tyson got to have pictures of important events with Olivia .  Plus, someday, he was going to need evidence to show Olivia that she had her first skate at 3 months old.   

 

Tyson skated over to Gabe and grinned.   _ “I think she likes it.” _ Olivia was cooing and babbling, looking around at the bright lights, mesmerized by all of the ongoings.  Gabe grinned and nodded, reaching a hand out gently to rub Olivia’s little hand. She held onto his finger as if it were a lifeline, one that Gabe saw in her as well.    He smiled and rubbed her little fingers, looking up at Tyson.   _ “She’s super lucky to have you, Tys.”  _  He leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing Tyson to blush when some of the guys made catcalls and whistles.   

 

He came off the ice, cheeks bright red as he took Olivia back to the locker room to get her ready to go with Misses Bernie.   He loved this team, and he loved his friends.  He was so lucky, and that made Olivia pretty darn lucky too.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three, Coming Soon! Feedback is much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe & Olivia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to the lovely @cristuhknee with this crazy idea, and she encouraged me to go for it. I would love to also thank her, for all of her beta'ing and being my sound board. It would be so bad without her! As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction.
> 
> My timeline is a bit fluid, because it is a work of fiction :)

It was Olivia’s six month anniversary, and Tyson was on a road trip.  He was upset about it, really, because Gabe was staying home with her, out with an upper body injury.  Hopefully he’d be back next week, at least they were all praying that much, but still.  He was getting to stay home with Olivia, and Tyson couldn’t help but be jealous.  

 

The fact that Gabe was even willing to do such a thing, shocked Tyson.  Sure, things had gotten a lot better, and Gabe would hold her, and play with her, but there was still that obvious fear that Tyson picked up on now and again.  He’d give Gabe credit though - he was doing a million and five times better than 2 months ago.  He was actively trying, and working on not being so afraid.  

 

Gabe had volunteered to stay at Tyson’s with Olivia, so she didn’t have to change environments,  which meant Tyson didn’t have to pack anything. Plus, he was pretty much there all the time anyways.  Zoey was Olivia’s number one protector, even more than Tyson amazingly, and she loved getting to spend time at the Barrie house and get lots of lovins’.  Olivia liked to babble at Zoey, and wiggle around on the floor after her.  She was getting so close to crawling, a milestone Tyson was afraid he was going to miss.  He’d already missed her first tooth, and had felt like an idiot for that.   

 

Understanding that Tyson didn’t want to miss out on anything, Gabe already had a plan in place. If she crawled, he wouldn’t tell Tyson it happened, and then when he came home and he saw her do it, he would get super freaking excited with Tyson to see it and it would be a huge deal.  He’d read an article on a parenting blog that many daycare providers did that.   He would never admit that he read those blogs, but he was trying to really step up his game and be more loving and nurturing.   

 

It had broken the Captain’s heart to watch Tyson tell Olivia bye, how much he was going to miss her, and go through the whole shebang.  It made Gabe realize that this was probably how it went every time Tyson left for a road trip, and it was truly awful to watch.  He couldn’t determine who was the most upset by the separation, Olivia or Tyson.  Gabe had read that babies start to develop the concept of self around 6-7 months, and it was very apparent that Olivia was understanding finally that she and Tyson were separate.  She appeared to know when he left, that he wasn’t still in the room next over, and that she wouldn’t get to see him as quickly as she liked. 

 

Which, was what made it that much harder for Gabe to watch as Tyson went through his  _ see you later _ ritual with Olivia, giving her complete attention the hour before he left. He played with her and made sure she had everything she needed before he handed her to Gabe, not wanting to leave her while her back was turned, as that could cause more anxiety and lessen her ability to cope with separation.  He leaned in and kissed her cheeks before he rubbed his nose against Gabe’s, offering him one more chance to back out of this whole situation.  

 

_ “You sure about this, Landy?” _

 

_ “Yes Tyson. I have read your lists, I know your schedule and when we can FaceTime you, I know what to do, I promise, this is going to be okay.” _

 

_ “Landesnerd, calm down.  I know you  _ know _ I”m just giving you the option to say you don’t want to be here with her for four days. . .”  _

 

Gabe scoffed and shrugged,  _ “Nonsense.  It’s fine.  I don’t mind being stuck here with her.  Like, we can chill, and watch TV, and go outside with Zoey and like, it’ll be fine.” _

 

Tyson eyed him warily, especially at the ‘stuck’ with her.  It was as if he knew what he had said and was going to backpedal.   _ “I mean, not like stuck stuck, but like, you know. Here, in charge, of the infant. . . and being okay.” _

 

The blonde man could understand why Tyson was reacting this way, feeling guilty for the fact that Tyson had to worry about that.   _ “Listen, babe. I wouldn’t be here, if I wasn’t okay with it.  There’s no way in hell I would have offered if I wasn’t ready for this much. . . responsibility.’  _  He struggled to think of the words, slowly verbalizing his thoughts.  

 

Taking a deep breath, Tyson shut his eyes for a minute to gather his composure.   _ “You’ve gotten a lot better, Gabe, but, I realize you’re not ready to be a dad, and this is like me pushing those duties at you while I’m gone. . . _ ”  

 

_ “Stop,”  _ he reached out and shushed Tyson, leaning down to kiss him in an attempt to shut him up.  Olivia took that moment from her perch in Tyson’s arms to remind them she was present and accounted for, also bored.  She whacked them in the faces with her little fist, screeching.  Tyson had been enjoying Gabe’s kiss when Olivia had made it clear she was not okay with that.  

 

He pulled back with a laugh, Gabe’s eyes a little wider in shock.  _ “Excuse me, Ma’am.  I thought it was okay if I gave your Daddy a kiss.” _  He teased her, rubbing her little hand.  She just gave him a mean mug, clinging closer to Tyson.  

 

Gabe laughed, eyes shining with amusement as Olivia appeared to try and stake her claim on Tyson in that moment.  Tyson watched her with fond eyes, memories of her first arriving on his porch floating through his mind as he looked at the little nugget.   _ “Oh pretty girl. . . you’ll always be my little lady.” _  He gave her noisy kisses on her cheeks, and nuzzled her little nose with his, Olivia letting out a cackle and a laugh.  

 

Tyson just grinned and hugged her close, so happy with his little family.  Then, it dawned on him, that he had to go.  The long sigh fell from his lips as he reminded himself that this was his job, and he did this a lot.  It was always hard to leave Olivia, but leaving her and Gabe, was making it harder.  He usually could go to Gabe with his sadness about missing her, and while Gabe couldn’t feel it, he would let Tyson be miserable for a little bit, and rub his back.  Now who was going to do that?  Nate? He didn’t think so.  Nate would just show him cute pictures and tell him to focus on the game.  

 

_ “Okay, Daddy. You gotta get, or Coach is going to ream you for being late.” _

 

With a loud huff of a sigh, Tyson nodded and handed Olivia over to Gabe.  She squawked at the transition, but snuggled into his side as Gabe nestled her so she could see the world.  Tyson gave them both one more set of pecks each, before he picked up his bag and headed out the door, Olivia crying as usual,  The guilt filled him again as he left, heart heavy as he drove to the airport.  That was never going to get easy.  

 

Gabe looked down at the baby crying in his arms.  As soon as he turned her around she stopped her tears; Gabe couldn’t help but chuckle at her.   _ “You know how to play your daddy, huh?” _

 

Olivia gave him a mean mug, as if she knew what that meant, and did not appreciate the commentary.   She wiggled in his arms, signaling to Gabe that she wanted him to put her down away from him, at least, that’s how he took it.  He walked over towards her play mat and very gently placed her so she could play with her toys.  She sat quietly on the floor, pulling and pushing at this and that toy, jabbering and yammering like she was talking about so much.  Personally, Gabe was certain that she was cursing Tyson for leaving her with Gabe for the next week, but, he wasn’t going to push that envelope with the somewhat happy baby.  

  
  


The first few hours of the day went by easily, with Gabe and Olivia taking a nap, petting Zoey, lounging, particularly just being lazy bums.   However, when it came time for lunch, Gabe was struggling with actually making the whole situation work for them.  He’d put Olivia in her high chair while he started his salmon.  While she would have some formula, she would also have a tablespoon of pureed salmon, and he wasn’t sure how to actually go about the puree-ing part.  So, he seasoned his and cooked hers plain like Tyson explained in regards to chicken, and went about cooking himself vegetables.   Olivia had been quiet in her high chair at the table for a while, but Gabe heard the squawking and moved to check on her through the window over the breakfast bar.  She was grunting and not amused.  

  
  


He checked their food and moved to slide her high chair to the edge of the kitchen where she would be safe, but could still see him and his attempts at cooking them some lunch.  For that moment, she seemed satisfied with the change in location, looking around with those big wide dark blue eyes. He knew they were going to change, and so did Tyson, it was only a matter of time before she woke up with a different  eye color.  He was hopeful that they waited for Tyson to get home, or it was going to be just one more thing that he was missing.  

 

Gabe’s thoughts drifted from the salmon to Olivia, while he worked on her cereal and then pureeing her salmon - which, ew!  He let her food to cool while he put his plate together, talking to Olivia about random things while she listened tentatively.  

 

As their plates were ready, and her food was cooled, Gabe moved his plate onto the breakfast counter, put hers by his, and moved the highchair so that she was sitting beside him, and he would be able to sit by her to feed her.  

 

_ “Okay, Miss Olivia. Today, Chef Gabe has made for you,”  _ he pulled her little spoon over with a bite of salmon puree. __ _ “Some fresh salmon puree,” _ he grinned and held it up to her lips like he’d watched Tyson do multiple times.   

 

The baby appeared to be okay with taking her first bite, and Gabe had his situated on the counter at the ready to video this encounter for Tyson.  However, as soon as Olivia got her first true taste, she coughed, showering Gabe in orange salmon.  He laughed and shook the salmon off his face, then gave her another bite.   _ “Try to not sneeze this one,” _ he smirked and opened his mouth like she did, minicking her to get her to take the bite. 

 

Olivia’s face contorted from shocked, disgusted, to unimpressed.  She spit the salmon out, and it covered Gabe in a fashion he couldn’t have imagined or explained.   _ “Okay, not a fan, eh? _ ”  He nodded and faced the camera to show himself, covered with Salmon bits and a grimace.   _ “So … she doesn’t like salmon.” _

  
  


He cleaned himself up with a baby rag, Olivia making little coughs of disgust as she looked up at him, her tongue out as she was dramatically making noises.  He couldn’t help but smirk and sigh.   _ “It’s soo good for you, Olivia!” _

 

Shrugging, he offered her out a bite of the disgusting looking cereal mixed with banana, and she took it happily, leaning back in her seat as she ate it.    Curiosity got the best of him, after he gave her the next bite, and he took a tiny little bite, then curled his lip up into a vicious snarl, coughing.   _ “Holy Meatballs! _ ”  His newest curse, after Tyson had lectured him about Olivia having ‘little impressionable ears,’ and coughed.  

 

Facing her, he shook his head, wrinkling his nose.   _ “I’ll tell you what’s disgusting, little lady, this is disgusting.”  _   He held up another bite for her, and she took it with a smile, leaning back happily.  Gabe took a forkful of his own salmon while she ate her oatmeal, having forgotten his phone was videoing this encounter.  He looked down at her pureed salmon, an eyebrow cocked he forked a tiny bite, and lifted it to his lips.  Smelled like salmon, probably tasted like salmon.  But, needing to confirm, he took the bite and started to gag as soon as it hit his mouth.  Gabe grabbed her salmon bowl and spit into it, making a hell of a mess as he coughed and gagged.  Olivia watched him with wide eyes, seeing the Swedish man having a cow.  

 

_ “Okay, first off, cover your ears, holy shit! That’s disgusting. Second of all, Oh my god. Olivia, I’m so sorry I made you try that twice!” _  He spat in the bowl one more time and pushed it away, taking a long drink from his water.   _ “The texture, it’s horrible, oh, you poor little thing.” _  He was still coughing and gagging from the pure feeling of the pureed salmon in his mouth.  The baby who had been staring at him intently, apparently found it hilarious, because she started to laugh her little belly laugh as she watched him, nose wrinkled up as she laughed.  

 

Gabe dropped the napkin and looked at her, laughing himself.  He was unable to keep a straight face when her little baby face was so cute and scrunched up and she was laughing.   _ “Was that funny?  Did you think I was funny, pretty girl? _ ”  The sweet comment fell from his lips before he realized what he had said.  Olivia laughed, smiling up at Gabe with that infectious little two-toothed baby grin.  

 

His phone made a ding, realizing that it  was still filming them, and pulled it over to stop and sent the video to Tyson, before responding to the text from said man.  

 

_ “We’re doing fine, Babe.  Video attached. Love you. Have a nice flight.” _

  
  


When Tyson got to his room that night, he pulled up the video and watched it, heart warming as he saw how good Landy was with Olivia.  Then, he saw that she hated the salmon concoction, and couldn’t help but let out a long laugh as “Chef Gabe” appeared to be wounded by Olivia not liking the salmon.    

 

He was shocked when he witnessed Gabe trying the baby cereal.  He had never done that himself, so now he was genuinely curious how bad it tasted.  He was pondering that when he saw Gabe examine the pureed salmon, though he audibly responded with an _ “Oh god, don’t do it.” _

 

Then, Gabe did it, and he had a minor cow, and Tyson completely lost his composure. He was laughing so hard he slumped down further in the bed, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks at the fact that Gabe had actually tried his dumb pureed salmon and apologized to Olivia.  And then he heard it.  Pretty Girl.   Tyson’s heart did that little flutter it did often where Olivia was involved. He slept happily that night, knowing that Gabe was falling in love with that little baby, just like he had.   

* * *

  
  


The first three days of the road trip had gone well.  The Avalanche had won two of the three games, one more to go, and Olivia had been a dream for Gabe.  She slept well, ate well (he didn’t try to feed her salmon again), and was so fun to actually spend time with.  If anybody would have told Gabe a few months ago that he was going to have fun missing a road trip, taking care of a baby, he would have told them they were crazy. But that’s what had happened, he was having fun.  

 

Except on Saturday.  Olivia had a horrible case of an upset stomach most of the day, and her diapers had been horrible.  He’d been texting Jamie, because he didn’t want to scare Tyson, and really, he just thought maybe he was confused.  Jamie had advised him that maybe she was teething again, and the loose diapers were part of that.  He   hadn’t left the house with her today, afraid of having a blowout like they had in the morning.  At the moment,  he and Zoey were curled up on the sofa with a whimpering Olivia.  Gabe tried his best to comfort  her, but he knew that she wanted her daddy and not him.  He rocked her, held her close, let her stretch out, put her in a blanket and made her into a burrito, everything Jamie suggested as the day went by.  It was finally at 7:00 that night when after forty minutes of pitiful, fitful cries, he took her temperature and then he panicked.  She had a fever, stomach still angry,  _ and _ she wouldn’t eat or drink her bottle.  

 

Gabe started to panic as he held Olivia carefully, wrapping her up in her little blankie so he could figure out what to do.  Google said with that high of a fever he needed to take her to the emergency room.  He was thankful that Tyson had signed a consent for treatment available for him and the nanny,  and got her into the car seat and into the car, before he headed off towards the ER, Olivia screaming in the back of the car.  

 

He hadn’t thought about putting appropriate clothes on himself, just a loose pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. It would just have to do for now.  He punched Tyson on his speed dial, panicking when he didn’t answer the first time.  He called again, sitting in traffic, Olivia howling in the back.  He reached a long arm back and tried to snake into the seat to find her pacifier, having no luck as traffic finally moved forward.   

 

Tyson didn’t answer again, and Gabe couldn’t help but let out a curse word in a strong punch as he honked at traffic.  If anything were happen to this baby, he didn’t know what he was going to do.  Tyson was never going to forgive him; he needed her to be okay. She was so important to Tyson, and he was entrusted with this little girl.  He needed her to be okay.   After Tyson didn’t answer his call for the fourth time, Gabe growled under his breath, Olivia still howling in the back.    _ “I know baby girl, I’m trying to get you some help.”  _

 

She was unphased by his attempts at calming her though, and simply shrieked more, kicking her feet and legs in her seat, so pitiful as she did so.  Gabe was cursing Tyson under his breath, flicking through his phone’s contacts to Nate as he slowly drove  towards medical care.   He listened to the ringing through the handset of Nate’s phone, getting even more frustrated when he couldn’t get an answer from Nathan.  

 

As soon as he got to the light, he snaked down a sidestreet, making his own way to the hospital.  Olivia’s crying was not letting up, and he didn’t know what to do to help her.  He talked to her during the drive, even going as far as trying to sing her a song.  She didn’t soothe though, and thankfully, Gabe pulled into the parking for the Children’s ER. Quickly, he got out, her bag slung over his shoulder, and took her out of her seat, wrapping her burrito body into his as he hurried her into the door with the mountains and kids on the windows.  

 

His patience for the nurse who told him he would have to provide identification, paperwork, insurance, just frustrated him and he gave her a sassy glare.   _ “You’re telling me, as I stand here with a six-month-old baby, with a fever of 102.4, who has been screaming for practically the whole hour, diarrhea, and no will to eat or have her bottle, that I need to wait?! Do you _ know _ who I am?” _   He never used his ‘celebrity’ to get his way.  But right now, when it came to this sweet little girl who was so pitifully crying in his arms, he was going to do whatever he needed to in order to get her the best care.  

 

The nurse gave him a look and then looked over at a picture of the Avalanche team on the wall at their most recent visit to the RMCH.  Gabe gave her a pointed look, as if to say,  Mhmm.  Olivia was whining pathetically in his arms, her little face red as she held to her blankie.  Wordlessly, the nurse led him back towards a triage room where another woman was waiting at a computer.  

 

She gestured for Gabe to sit, and shut the door behind them.  The nurse looked up at him.  _ “Good evening, sorry you’re here.  What’s her name?” _ She pointed to Olivia. 

 

_ “Olivia Quinn Barrie.” _

 

_ “Okay, what’s her birth date?” _

 

Gabe fumbled and rubbed his head.  _ “Uhhhh,” _ he should have known that, he realized as he dug through the bag he had with him.  He fished out copies of her birth certificate and rubbed his face with frustration. He felt like he was failing her.   _ “August 26.” _ __

 

She nodded and started to type again.  _ “What seems to be the concern tonight, Mr. Barrie?” _

 

_ “Oh, I’m, not Mr. Barrie. . . ‘ _  he rubbed his face awkwardly, feeling like he needed to explain himself, but Olivia was so upset in his arms and wiggling insanely.  He handed her the consent signed by Tyson to have any medical care.   

 

_ “Oh, Mr. Landeskog, nice to have you back. Sorry it’s such a situation.  Now, what seems to be upsetting Olivia tonight?” _   If she had questions, she showed no signs, as she looked at the little girl worriedly and compassionately.  

 

_ “She has been crying for like an hour, and she’s had diarrhea today.  I took her temperature and it was 102.4 when we left for here, she won’t eat or take her bottle, and she’s just really grumpy.”  _

 

The nurse typed it all out and printed out a little bracelet for Olivia, and one for Gabe, securing both before to their wrists before  she opened a door on the other side of the room.    Quietly, she got up and took Olivia’s vitals while she rested in Gabe’s arms, wiggling and whimpering still.   As she took her temperature she frowned,  _ “Still high, 102.5.”  _

 

Gabe frowned, rubbing Olivia’s little head.   _ “Poor girl.’  _

_ “Okay, let’s get you into a treatment room, and get someone in here to check up on her.” _  She led them into the room that was brightly decorated, and slid the door shut before heading out.  

 

Gabe sat on the chair, holding Olivia securely in his arms, rubbing her little face and rocking her gently while she fussed, face red and scrunched.  He freed one arm to check his phone, sending Tyson a text to call him please asap.  Where was everyone?  He was about to call Tys again when the door slid open and a nurse came in and spoke.  

 

_ “Olivia?” _

 

Gabe nodded.   _ “That’s her.” _

 

She gestured for him to bring her over to the exam table where Gabe sat with her while the nurse situated little Olivia, looking over her and asking Gabe more questions.  He answered the best he could, still somewhat in a panic as he sat there, wishing Tyson would call him.  He nodded when the nurse mentioned the doctor would be in momentarily, moving Olivia to cradle her against his shoulder and rub her back, trying to soothe her.  

 

Her little fists were balled up against his chest as she cried into his shoulder, so uncomfortable and angry.  Gabe felt like he could cry with her in that moment, rubbing her little back, and wishing her to feel better.   He stood and started to rock with her, humming and giving her little head kisses as he tried to comfort her.  

 

As the doctor came in, Gabe turned to face him with a small smile,  _ “Sorry to bother you.” _ He apologized as if that’s what was supposed to happen. The doctor, a kind looking man appearing to be in his late 50s, smiled and shook his head.  _ “It’s my job.  I’m Dr. Carter; what’s got our little one upset tonight?” _

 

Gabe sighed and turned her around so the doctor was able to see her.  She was red faced, tear-stained cheeks, and whining as he did so, perching up on the exam table with her as the doctor gestured for him to sit.   _ “Well, she was alright for most of the day, just some diarrhea.  Then she woke up and wouldn’t eat, and started to cry.  I picked her up and she felt warm so I took her temperature and it was 102.4, so we headed here.  She’s been crying pretty solid for the past hour or so.  When she does stop it’s just to catch her breath and then she’s crying again.  I don’t know what’s wrong, but she’s miserable.” _  He rubbed her head.   _ “She won’t eat or take her bottle, and I don’t want her to get dehydrated . . . “  _

 

The doctor listened attentively, pulling his stool closer and taking out his stethoscope to listen to Olivia while she leaned against Gabe, whimpering.  Gabe watched as the man listened to her little body, then felt her head with his hand, moving to get the thermometer again to check her temperature.   

 

Olivia was whimpering, lip quivering, as the doctor moved to look in her ears, a loud howl and scream filling the room as he looked in her ear, startling Gabe.   Dr. Carter spoke softly.  _ “I’m so sorry, Miss Olivia.”   _ He frowned and rolled to look in the other side, Olivia letting out the same screaming howl as he did so. 

 

Gabe wanted to pull her away from the man who was hurting her, but he knew that he wasn’t.  He simply waited for Dr. Carter to roll back a bit to look over Olivia’s face, nose, eyes, and mouth.  She whined, but didn’t howl like she had.   _ “I’m glad you brought her in, those ears are definitely not happy.” _  He frowned and reached a hand out to rub Olivia’s little cheeks.   _ “Bilateral ear infection, meaning, both ears.  I could let it try and heal with just using Motrin for the pain, but with the level of screaming she’s been doing, I feel like we should go for the antibiotics  and try to knock this in the bud.  What do you think, Dad?” _

 

The blonde stammered,  _ “I’m. . . not dad. . .but I think whatever makes her feel better and gets rid of her fever. . .” _

 

Dr. Cater nodded, hesitating a bit when Gabe said he wasn’t Dad.    _ “Okay, well, how about this. We’ll give her some Motrin tonight, I’ll call these prescriptions in, I’m going to have you do the drops, antibiotics, and some Motrin for the fever.” _ He punched things into a computer on the counter, then rolled back towards Gabe and Olivia, Gabe’s phone ringing.  

 

Dr. Carter frowned,  _ “We try to not have phones in exams for-” _

 

_ “It’s her dad, he’s away on business and I didn’t know what else to do.” _

 

Dr. Carter quickly nodded and gestured to take Olivia.   _ “Do you mind if I listen to her lungs and stomach and all of her before I let you go? I got a quick heart rhythm, but was more focused on checking ears. . .” _ Gabe answered the phone and carefully held out Olivia to Dr. Carter. 

 

_ “Hey, Tys.” _

 

_ “Gabe? I called as soon as we got back. My phone died, I’m so sorry. What’s up?” _

 

_ “Tyson, don’t panic, okay?”  _ Gabe should have known that was going to only make it worse.  

 

_ “Why?! What’s wrong? Did Olivia make a mess?!” _

 

_ “Well, I’m at Rocky Mountain Children’s with Olivia, she has a fever and has been crying. She has a dou-” _ he was trying to finish, but Tyson was in a panic on the other end.  

 

_ “Is she okay? Oh my god, Gabe, the ER? Is she going to be okay?”   _  He was hysterical as he asked question after question, Gabe trying to interject.  

 

_ “Tyson, take a deep breath.  She’s okay. . . .” _ he tried to calm him, but soon heard the beeping of a FaceTime call coming in. He turned his phone and saw it was Tyson. He accepted the FaceTime and looked over at Dr. Carter, who had Olivia on his lap, listening to her lungs and talking softly to her, keeping her calm.  

 

Tyson’s face popped up onto Gabe’s phone, face red and panic evident in his eyes.   _ “Can I see her, Gabe? Please? Can I see that she’s okay? Is the doctor in there? Can I talk to the doctor? Is she going to have to stay?” _

 

The more upset he got, the higher his voice got.  Gabe looked at Dr. Carter, who had heard Tyson’s panic, and moved beside Gabe on his little stool so Gabe could show him the baby on the phone.  

 

_ “Good evening, Mr. Barrie. I’m Dr. Carter, a pediatrician.  Olivia has an ear infection in each ear. I’ve prescribed her some antibiotics, some drops and Motrin for her pain and fever. She appears to be perfectly healthy except for the ears.” _

 

Olivia was holding onto Dr. Carter’s stethoscope end, fingers tight around it as she looked at his bright frog scrubs, whimpering.   Tyson let out a long breath of relief when he heard.   _ “Oh my god, Thank you.  When will she get better? Is she okay? Like, will her ears be okay?” _

 

Dr. Carter gave him a smile and a nod,  _ “She’ll hopefully feel better after the first dose of Motrin kicks in and we get rid of some of the pain and inflammation, as well as that fever.  I’m going to advise Gabe here to get her a cool compress for her forehead when they get home, as well as give her the dosage of antibiotics and the drops he’ll get from our pharmacy in about twenty minutes.” _

 

Tyson nodded, looking at Olivia with wide eyes.  She was upset again, whimpers turning into cries.  Dr. Carter turned her up so her head was elevated, then rocked her gently.  She continued to cry, starting to wail, and Tyson’s heart broke.  He watched as Gabe shifted and took Olivia, wrapping her up in her favorite gray fleece blanket, letting her rub it on her cheek as she cried.  Gabe held the phone while he held Olivia, looking over at Dr. Carter.   _ “Okay, so the medicine, and the cool compress. Anything else?” _

 

Dr. Carter spoke softly, _ “If she’ll drink it, I would really like her to have some Pedialyte to replenish those electrolytes she’s probably lost in her tummy troubles. That’ll help since she’s not wanting to eat, too.  But, she may not want to drink it.  Try and coax her.” _

 

Olivia let out a wail as she turned her head and pinned her ear against Gabe’s arm and the phone, startling Tyson.   _ “Oh my god, my poor baby.” _

 

_ “I know, baby girl.  Her doesn’t feel good, I know it, sweetie.  Imma getchu some medicine and you’ll feel better.”  _  Gabe shushed her gently, kissing on her head and reassuring her that he had her.  _ “Okay, so the medicine from the pharmacy, the Pedialyte, and cool compress. Anything else?” _

 

_ “Follow up with her pediatrician in 48 hours - if she is any worse call sooner.  If her fever were to get any higher, bring her to the ER. If she won’t eat anything within the next 8 hours, I would prefer you get her into the pediatrician or ER as well.  I’d rather be too careful.” _

 

Tyson was visibly shaken as he watched Dr. Carter and heard Olivia whimper to Gabe again.  He watched as Gabe kissed her head and rubbed her back and shared a hand with Dr. Carter before thanking him.   _ “Tyson, I’m going to go get all of this and get her home, I’ll call you when we get home, okay?” _

  
  


He didn’t want to disconnect, but nodded, thanking Dr. Carter as well and telling Olivia he loved her.  Gabe ended the call and shook Dr. Carter’s hand, before he headed down to the pharmacy to get their goods as well as the Pedialyte.  

  
  


* * *

  
  


After visiting the pharmacy and securing all of the medications and supplies he needed for Olivia, Gabe had headed home to Tyson’s.  Olivia was whining in the backseat, fighting her sleep, Gabe singing to her softly along with the radio, in an attempt to calm her down.  She was so upset, and it was absolutely breaking his heart to see her this way.   

  
  


Getting home, he got her and the supplies inside.  With all intentions of calling Tyson as soon as he settled her down, Gabe was trying to get the Pedialyte into a bottle when his phone started going crazy with FaceTime calls.   He sighed and shifted her to his other arm and grabbed his iPad, calling Tyson that way on FaceTime. 

 

Tyson was sitting in his room, eyes wide, face red.  He looked worried, and honestly, he was absolutely terrified.  

 

_ “Gabe, finally!  Is she okay?” _  Tyson’s voice was high still, panic set in.  

 

With a nod, he situated back on the sofa, holding Olivia with one arm, bottle to her lips gently in the other, iPad balanced on his leg so Tyson could see them.    _ “She’s going to be okay, Tys.  Dr. Carter said it would take a little bit once I gave her the Motrin for her fever to go down.” _

 

He moved a little bit, leaning back so Olivia was nuzzled against his body, her blanket around her while he coaxed her into the Pedialyte.  He wasn’t paying attention to Tyson in that moment, who was in a panicked state, still.  He was rambling quickly, asking questions and watching them.  Gabe, however, was talking softly to Olivia. 

 

_ “Come on, Sötnos.”  _ He spoke softly to her, rubbing her cheeks.  _ “Open your mouth, baby girl.” _  He was focused on getting her to take the liquid, Tyson forgotten about for the moment.   _ “Please, Olivia? C’mon, help me out here, baby girl.”  _   He opened his mouth as if to mime what he wanted her to do.  

 

She whimpered softly, looking up at him with those wet lashes fluttering as she watched him.  Tyson had calmed down, watching Gabe interact with his daughter, the love and compassion that he was showing her.  It was more than obvious that he cared about her, and for that, Tyson felt a huge overall sense of relief.  But, he was still terrified about her health.  

 

When she finally gave in and latched onto the bottle, Gabe smiled big at her and praised her in his soft, sing-song voice.  _ “That’s right, that’s my big girl.  Good job, Sötnos.  Yea, you’re a sweet girl, aren’t you?  Yea.  C’mon, sweetie, keep drinking it.  You need it, make you grow strong and healthy.” _

 

Tyson coughed softly, feeling guilty the way Gabe looked up like a deer in the headlights, as if he’d been caught in a compromising situation.   _ “Oh, sorry, Tys. I. . .”   _

 

_ “No no, it’s fine, Gabe.  Did she finally take it?” _

 

_ “Yea.  She’s drinking now,” _ he shifted the iPad so Tyson could see her little face and the way that she was holding a hand up on the bottle, little lips suckling around the bottle.  

 

_ “Awe, big girl.  Daddy’s so proud of you, Olivia.” _

 

She grunted around the bottle, her eyes getting heavy from the crying, medicine, and finally getting some comfort.  Her little body rooted down against Gabe’s arm, comfortable, secure.  

 

_ “She looks okay now . . . I mean, like, before she was howling and screaming. I’ve never seen her that way.” _

_ “I have never been so scared, Tyson.  She did that for an hour.  I didn’t know what to do. I”m sorry if I was supposed to call the pediatrician first or something. But, I just, she was so uncomfortable, and I didn’t know what else to do and.” _  He was going to continue but Tyson cut him off.  

 

_ “No no no, shh, you’re totally right for everything you did, Gabe. She needed to get medical care right away, and you got her taken care of. Thank you.  For everything.  But, thank you for taking care of her, Gabe.  I don’t know what I would do if we were both gone and she was sick like that. . . I can’t even imagine her going with the Nanny …”  _  he ran a hand through his hair, leaning down a little in the bed.   

 

_ “Just a minute, she’s out, I want to put her down so she can sleep.” _  He spoke softly, moving the iPad by the baby monitor as he took her to the nursery.  Gabe rocked her in his arms as he held her for a minute longer, talking softly.   _ “I love you little girl.  I’m so sorry I doubted us at first. . . but, I promise. I’ll always take care of you, Olivia.  Anything you need, I gotchu pretty girl. Sleep well, Sötnos. I’m here, you’re okay. ” _ He kissed her cheeks softly and laid her down in the crib, having forgotten about the monitor and the fact that Tyson could hear everything.  

  
  


Tyson sat with a cheesy smile on his face, waiting for Gabe to come back.   As he saw the blonde’s face register back on the iPad he grinned.   _ “She loves you too, Gabe.” _

 

His cheeks flushed red as he saw the monitor was on beside the iPad.   _ “I. . .” _

 

Tyson just chuckled.  _ “You don’t have to explain anything.  She’s like a little Sorceress.  She casts a spell on a guy. I get it.” _

 

Gabe just blushed, curling up in the chair.   _ “She scared me so bad today . . . I didn’t know what I was going to do if she wasn’t okay.” _

 

_ “But she’s okay, Baby.  You took care of her, and she’s okay.” _ He spoke softly, finding irony in the fact that he was now consoling Gabe who’d had it together so well during this crisis situation. At least, from what he had seen, Gabe had kept it  together better than Tyson could have ever imagined he would have been able if he would have been the one taking Olivia to the ER. 

 

The blonde sniffled, and laughed at himself.   _ “Look at me.  I’m crying over the fact that the nugget was sick and I got emotional and scared.” _ He laughed at himself some more, shaking his head.   _ “Why am I doing that?!” _

 

_ “Because, you love her, Gabe.  And like it or not.  You totally were a dad today. You have been this whole time.” _

 

He swallowed thickly, looking at Tyson.   _ “It’s terrifying.” _

 

Tyson nodded,  _ “I know.” _

 

_ “But I totally want to do this for real with you, Tys.” _

 

The brunette beamed, nodding.   _ “Okay.” _ His heart swelled with pride as he heard Gabe admit that he wanted in on this total trip out of an adventure in life.  There was comfort in the fact that Gabe wanted to be with him for this, and totally engage in this adventure.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Four, Coming Soon! Feedback is much appreciated!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Off Season ft The Seguin-Benns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to the lovely @cristuhknee with this crazy idea, and she encouraged me to go for it. I would love to also thank her, for all of her beta'ing and being my sound board. It would be so bad without her! As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction.
> 
> My timeline is a bit fluid, because it is a work of fiction :)

Generally, Tyson was excited about the off-season and going back to Canada for the summer.  This year, though, he was excited for multiple reasons: getting to spend time with Olivia, taking her to see where he grew up, and doing all the fun things he missed during season.   But, the number one reason, was spending time with Olivia and Gabe.   Not only would they have some visitors come up, but Nate had agreed to come back early to give Gabe and Tyson some time to themselves.    They were going to go up to Victoria for a few weeks and spend some time before Gabe would go home to Sweden for a few months.  Tyson couldn’t say he was excited about that part, but it was Gabe’s tradition, and his family.  Plus, he’d had the ticket booked for quite a while now, so he  wasn’t going to whine and complain.  He got to see his family more frequently than Gabe did.  

 

He rolled over on the  bed, looking at the back of the Swedish man. Tyson’s eyes lazily roamed over the expanse of the tan muscle.  He was tempted to trace his fingers over the taut muscles, but stopped himself, not wanting to wake up Gabe.  The thought fluttered to his mind of licking the spot where his shoulder met his arm, just because he knew Gabe was tickle-ish there.  But again, he was sleeping.    He was still fast asleep, soft snores falling on the pillow.  Tyson smiled, thankful to have Gabe here full time.  They’d discussed living arrangements, and if they were ready to take that step yet, but they both had laughed when Olivia had squawked at them as if she was the deciding factor here.  In all honesty, she was.  

 

Gabe didn’t want Olivia to have to adjust to his house, and Tyson didn’t want Gabe to have to move all kinds of baby furniture or repaint.  So, Tyson’s house had been the landing point for now.  It had a smaller backyard, but, they were happy.  Zoey adjusted well to the move, curled up on the bed at the foot of their bed, sleeping sound.  Tyson couldn’t imagine it being any other way.   Then, he heard the babbling of Olivia, and smiled, getting out of bed quietly to go get his daughter.   

  


The nine month old baby gummed up at him with her cheesy smile as he came into her view.  He rubbed her little hand as he scooped her out of the crib, changed her, and headed into the kitchen for some breakfast.  She was happy, as per usual, brown curly hair a mess on top of her head, to match her Daddy.  The little girl sat happily waiting for her breakfast, watching Tyson with those big blue eyes.  He was still waiting for the day that they changed, but was hopeful that day wouldn’t come.  

 

 _“Here you go, Princess.”_ He set the bowl of cereal down for her, sliding over to feed her.  She cooed to him, jabbering and looking around as she ate, easily distracted.  When Zoey came into the kitchen to park herself at Olivia’s seat (crumbs and snacks easily fell to her), Olivia squealed happily, wiggling her fingers at Zoey.  She jabbered random noises and her favorite word at the moment, “dada,” (which had _totally_ made Tyson cry the first time he heard it - even if she didn’t really grasp that whole concept), smacking her cereal around. .

 

 _“Manners, Young Lady. A Princess doesn’t show Daddy her food.”_  He spoke with a teasing smile as he fed her.  She shrieked though, bright blue eyes shining as Gabe coming into the living room behind Tyson’s spot where he was feeding her.  Her little face lit up as she  motioned grabby hands to him.  Tyson chuckled and looked behind him.   _“Is that Pappa?”_ he asked her with a grin.  

 

Olivia squawked louder at him, gummy smile coming out for Gabe as he smiled and came over towards them, resting a hand on Tyson’s shoulder.   _“Morning, baby.”_ He leaned down and kissed Tyson softly, before he leaned down and kissed Olivia’s cheeks.   _“Morning, Sötnos.”_ He gave her another, loud kiss, one that she squawked happily at, little hands grabbing at his hair.  Tyson watched the interaction  happily, holding up the spoon.

 

Gabe moved back, leaning against the counter while Tyson fed Olivia.   _“Uncle Jamie and Uncle Tyler are going to be here soon, Livi.”_  He poured himself a cup of coffee, hair a mess from a good night's sleep, pj pants slung low on his hip bones, chest bare.

 

Tyson looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow and head, _“Olivia.  But, what?”_

 

The blonde smiled and pointed to the calendar. _“Uncle Jamie, Uncle Tyler, and the kiddos are coming today, Livi.”_  They had a little disagreement about calling her Livi, but Gabe really did it to watch Tyson get frustrated now and then.  He got why Tyson wanted her to go by Olivia, but Livi was cute, and would be easier for her to say.    

 

Tyson looked at the clock, sighing. _“I forgot today was the 21st, Olivia.”_  He looked at her, smiling and giving her another bite, before he addressed Gabe. _“ The house is a mess. . .”_

 

 _“No it’s not, babe.  It’s lived in, by us and a 9 month old.”_ He laughed, sliding a cup of coffee towards Tyson, cream and sugar added  to his liking .   

 

_“But, if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll go tidy up and vacuum while you feed her.”_

 

_“I would feel a million times better …”_

 

He nodded and kissed the top of Tyson’s head, then sauntered into the living room to begin his ‘tidying’ which was really just throwing a few items into the laundry and putting a few of Olivia’s toys into the bins.  Zoey followed him around for a little bit, but ended up back beside Olivia, sitting happily and waiting for her chance at a snack.   

 

Baths came after breakfast, both for Tyson and Olivia.  Gabe took charge of getting Olivia bathed and dressed, adorably so, if he did say so himself.  Tyson came out of the bedroom changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to find Olivia sitting on the floor jabbering to poor Zoey, dressed in the cutest little warmers and gold bottoms, with a gray bear shirt. Tyson loved that Gabe had this fashion thing down.  Olivia always looked a million times cuter when Gabe dressed her.  It was like she knew it, too.  She was sassier on days when her Pappa dressed her.   _“Olivia, you look so pretty today!”_ He spoke to her, watching her little face as she crawled across the floor towards him until she was sitting at his feet, arms reaching up to him.  He chuckled and scooped her up, giving her kisses.   _“Where is Pappa?”_ He asked, kissing her cheek as they looked into the kitchen where Gabe was cleaning off her tray from breakfast.  

 

 _“There he is!”_  

 

Olivia cackled, watching Gabe and looking up at Tyson.  She was such a happy baby, and Tyson was so grateful for her positivity about life.  

 

Gabe looked over at them and smiled, quickly finishing up his washing.   _“Okay, Pappa is going to go shower so he doesn’t stink.”_

 

Tyson made an “ewww” noise, and Olivia just cackled, looking back at Tyson with her little smile,  four teeth in total now.  It was the cutest little thing he had ever seen, and couldn’t imagine life without little miss Olivia.   He took her into the living room and put her down with some toys and went about rearranging so Jamie and Tyler would have somewhere to sit and not on Olivia’s toys that seemed to be tossed carelessly everywhere.   

 

There was a ring at the doorbell, to which Tyson made a theatrical little gasp at Olivia as he spoke. _“Should we go see who that is?!”_ He picked up Olivia holding her close  as they padded to the door, opening it to the Seguin-Benn family; Piper was securely placed in Jamie’s arms, and Oliver holding Tyler’s hand with the biggest smile.   _“Mistew Tyson!”_

 

Tyson giggled and let them in, _“Hi Oliver!”_

 

He gave Tyler and Jamie ‘man hugs’ and Olivia stared at them with squinty eyes, not sure about these new people.  Tyler shrieked and made “Gimme hands” at Olivia.   _“Oh my god. Gabe totally dressed her today.”_ He laughed, taking Olivia from Tyson as she gave him an intense stare, eyes in a little furrowed scowl as she realized that her Daddy wasn’t holding her anymore, but,  she was with this new man.   Tyler looked over her little buns on her hair, squealing. _“Oh my_ god. _She is so cute. You are so cute!”_ He talked animatedly to her while Jamie rolled his eyes and followed Tyson into the living room, Piper quietly hugging a blanket.  

 

Olivia squawked at Tyler who kept telling her how cute she was, poking him in the nose with her finger.   _“Olivia Quinn, that wasn’t very nice.”_ Tyson reminded her, seeing her scowl and squawk with a sassy attitude .     His tone was kind, but serious as he scolded her,   _“Uncle Tyler loves you. Be nice to Uncle Tyler.”_  

 

She sighed dramatically and looked around, wanting her Pappa.  Tyler sat down with her on his lap offering her up a flashy looking toy.  Olivia sat intently staring instead, then looked at Oliver who had come over and crawled up on the sofa by his Daddy to look at Olivia.   _“She a  beebee like Pipew.”_

 

 _“That’s right, Ollie, she is.  Piper is just a little bit older, though.”_ He smiled sweetly at Oliver, then tickled Olivia’s little tummy.  She started to giggle, flopping back against his bent up legs while he tickled her, Oliver joining in on the tickling.   

 

Tyson was talking to Jamie, giving Miss Piper attention as well, and cooing over her.  Olivia was giggling and happy, but her little smile grew even more when she saw her Pappa behind Tyler coming towards them.  She babbled happily, shaking her little arms and hands excitedly as she watched him.  

 

 _“There’s Pappa!”_ Tyler announced to Olivia. Jamie watched with a smile, Tyler too, as Gabe leaned down over Tyler and gave Olivia noisy kisses on her cheeks.   _“I heard you, Sötnos.”_  He rubbed her cheek and smirked.   _“I also heard you were giving Uncle Tyler some sass.”_ He giggled and pushed her hair back out of her face before going over to plop on the floor by Oliver who had found the basket of toys he was very much interested in.  

 

Jamie smirked, _“Pappa?”_ He asked just loud enough for Tyson to hear, who’s face and ears reddened to a nice shade of red.   _“I told you it was a good thing.”_  Jamie laughed, shaking his head as he watched the babies.  

 

Olivia had squawked and chattered enough at Tyler, who put her down as she appeared to want some space.  The three men watched as she crawled over towards Gabe and Oliver.  She got to where she wanted, crawling up on Gabe, where she parked herself on him, looking at Oliver with big blue eyes.  

 

Ollie held out a toy to her. _“S’her name gin?”_  He asked Gabe.

 

 _“Olivia.”_ He said with a smile.  

 

_“Hewe go, Livi!”_

 

Gabe beamed over at Tyson, _“Take that, Barrie!”_

 

_“Ugh.  Noooo.”_

 

Tyler and Jamie looked at them confused.  Gabe smirked and elaborated. _“Tyson hates that I call her Livi.  He reminds me that her name is Olivia, not Livi.  I remind him that we call him Tys.  He says that’s different. . . your child just let me win this argument.”_

 

Tyson shook his head, _“No.  He’s too young to count…”_

 

Gabe just laughed, shaking his head as Olivia watched Ollie with big eyes as he tried to play with her.  Piper had settled up beside Jamie, her head against his side, blanket held against her as she watched everybody quietly.  Jamie rubbed her little side, not saying anything.  

 

 _“She totally acts like you, Jame,”_ Tyson offered, smiling at them.

 

 _“Thank you!”_ Tyler expressed, making a gesture with his hands.  

 

Jamie shook his head. _“She’s not like me . . . she’s just quiet.”_  

 

 _“Well, I hate to break it to you, Chubbs.  You are quiet. Just like her.”_ Tyler laughed, stretching out his legs in front of him.  

 

 _“What do you think, Piper? Are you like me?”_ Jamie asked the little girl.  She grinned up at him, nuzzling closer.  

 

Jamie just smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.  

 

Tyson sat back, watching them, so happy to have a happy little crew with the Seguin-Benns.  It was a nice adventure.  

* * *

  


With the Benn-Seguins in town, Tyson wanted to ensure that not only did the adults get to have a good time, but so did the kiddos.  With that in mind, he had arranged for a trip to the zoo for them all during the day, with Allison willing to watch the three kiddos for the evening. That way, they could go out and enjoy themselves, something that Gabe and Tyson hadn’t done but once since Olivia had come into the picture.   

 

Olivia was in the side-by-side stroller with Piper, while Ollie was running ahead of the guys, squawking excitedly when he saw the giraffes. Tyler chuckled and followed after him quickly.  Jamie pushed the stroller while Tyson and Gabe walked alongside, holding hands as they walked.  They weren’t the only ‘out’ players in the NHL, they had no reason to have any concerns of their public affection, and Gabe wasn’t going to hide the fact that he wanted to hold Tyson’s hand.  It was sweet, really.   

 

Tys looked over at Gabe with a smile, hat low on his face, sunglasses over his eyes.   _“Do you think she even knows what’s going on?”_  

 

Gabe shrugged, _“It doesn’t matter if she doesn’t.  I mean, we know what’s going on, and she appears to be amused.”_  He looked down towards the stroller, where Olivia was chattering as they walked, holding her feet up in her lap.  Piper was sitting quietly, looking around with those big brown eyes.  

 

They got to the   giraffe enclosure, where Tyler was holding Oliver up so he could see them closer .  He offered up a piece of lettuce to the animal, and laughed rambunctiously when the animal’s long tongue snaked out and licked over his fingers, allowing Ollie the opportunity to wiggle and giggle in Tyler’s arms.   

 

Tyson shooed Jamie over with Piper so she could check out the giraffes too, then leaned down to look at Miss Olivia.   _“Do you see the giraffe, Olivia?”_ He pointed to the animal, then scooped her up,  carrying her over so she could look at the tall animal.  

 

She yawned as if she was bored, hugging her arms to Tyson as she jabbered to him.  He couldn’t help but chuckle, turning so she could see the giraffe eating the lettuce out of Piper’s hand with Jamie’s help.    _“Lookie, Olivia.  Piper is going to feed the giraffe!”_

 

Unamused, she looked over at Gabe - who had received a chunk of lettuce to feed the giraffe -  chattering to him.   Tyson turned to look at Gabe, laughing when the giraffe licked his arm.  He made a disgusted look and wiggled away, Olivia watching him intently.   _“That’s silly, huh, Olivia? Pappa got all slimey!”_

 

She gave him a cheesy grin, leaning into Tyson’s face to give him a sloppy, open mouthed kiss on his cheeks.  He smiled and rubbed her little back, _“You gonna give daddy kisses? Thank you.”_ He rubbed her little face and kissed her cheeks noisily.  

 

Gabe came over, _“Livi, did you see that Giraffey lick me!?”_  He wrinkled his nose up at her, smiling as she threw her head back laughing like it was the funniest thing she had heard or seen in her life.

 

He laughed, leaning over to give her kisses on her cheeks while Tyson eyed him for calling her “Livi.”   She turned and gave him her kisses back, licking his cheek in the process.   _“Oh my goodness. . . you kiss like a giraffe, baby girl!”_

 

Tyson held her close, moving her with a teasing smile.   _“Did you hear that!? He’s calling you a giraffe!”_

 

She just watched him with a smile, loving all of the attention she was getting.   Gabe was tickling her tummy when Ollie came running over to Gabe.   _“Mistew Gabe!”_

 

Gabe squat down, _“What’s up, buddy?”_

 

 _“Daddy says we gun see lellypants!”_  

 

_“Oh my gosh, really?! Is that next?”_

 

 _“Yep!”_ He took Gabe’s hand and pulled him along towards the next exhibit, while Tyson laughed at the sight.  

 

Tyler came over by Tyson, reaching his hands out for Olivia with a smile.  Tyson offered her out swapping for the stroller, watching as she looked up at Tyler with that calculating stare, something he was positive she had picked up from Gabe.

 

_“So. . . he’s different.”_

 

_“I know . . .it’s a good thing.”_

 

 _“After that night he came over, I was pretty certain he was never going to be okay with this,”_ Tyler spoke softly, holding Olivia so she could people watch while they walked.

 

 _“Came over?”_ Tyson asked quietly.  

 

 _“Uh huh. You guys were in Dallas and Jamie pretty much stole him and brought him to the house.  I was so dang mad about it, too.”_ He chuckled softly, looking over at Tyson.  

 

Tyson’s face was full of confusion and shock as he looked over at Tyler.   _“I didn’t know about that.. . ”_

 

_“Yea, Jamie was trying to teach him a lesson. Told him he was a s-h-i-t-t-y boyfriend and captain to you.”_

 

_“What?!”_

 

Tyler nodded.   _“He was really upset about how Gabe was treating you guys.  I also think, he thought if Gabe could see we can make it work, that you guys could make it work, and well, look at you. You’re making it work.”_

 

Tyson silently nodded, walking along quietly.  

 

Sighing, Tyler looked over at him, _“Don’t get in your head.  You’re acting like Jamie.”_

 

_“I just, I didn’t realize and I feel bad for not ever thanking Jamie for having the talk . .. I mean, I wish he wouldn’t have had too, or he would have told me about it.”_

 

They quieted up when they got to the elephants; Olivia started to  squeal  and wave her little arms like the coolest thing ever was happening.  Tyler smiled and looked down at her, _“Whatchu see, Lil Mama?”_

 

 _“Lil Mama?”_ Tyson shook his head, scratching at his chin.  Livi didn’t sound so bad now.  

 

 _“It’s cute.”_  

 

 _“Seguin, you’re not calling my daughter Lil Mama…”_ Gabe spoke from beside the fence, giving Tyler a pointed look over his sunglasses.  

 

 _“_ Your _daughter?”_ He winked, looking over at Jamie with a smirk.  

 

 _“Tyler, calm yourself down.”_  Jamie just shook his head with a laugh.  

 

Gabe came over and plucked Olivia out of Tyler’s arms.   _“C’mere, Sötnos.”_

 

She smiled up at Gabe and curled into his side, so in love with her Pappa, and he with her.   

 

Tyson couldn’t help but smile at them.  To think how much had changed in the past few months.  He loved this life.  

* * *

 

Gabe hadn’t realized that he was going to have such a hard time leaving Olivia and Tyson when it came time for him to go to Sweden for a few months.  In fact, he had thought he would have been more excited for the trip than the current lackluster happiness he was experiencing right now.    But, as he stood at the counter in the living room, he looked over at Tyson holding Olivia with the saddest smile.   _“I’ll miss you both . . so much.”_  

 

Tyson nodded, Olivia watching him with big eyes.  She’d been so many new places and experienced so many new things which Gabe had been there for.  Being in Sweden for a while though, he would miss out on adventures that would take place stateside.  

 

When Gabe walked over to give them one more goodbye hug and kiss, Olivia watched him intently as he hugged Tyson, nuzzling his neck.  Her still blue eyes gazed up at Gabe’s face as he frowned and leaned into her, giving her kisses.  Her own face mimicked his reaction, but gave him big kisses, slobbering on his cheek.  He rubbed her little nose, then did the same to Tyson, chuckling at his smile and giggle.  

 

Leaving was the hardest part.  He knew they would be fine without him, that he would be back soon enough, but that was the problem.  It was just not _soon_ enough.  The whole Uber ride to the airport, he was worrying about if Tyson was going to be able to handle it all on his own.  Nate was home, his mom wasn’t coming for a few weeks still, and pretty much everybody else they knew was out of town.  Tyson had reassured Gabe that it would be okay, but he still worried.  Nonetheless, he boarded the plane, and headed home, stomach heavy. To think that just a few months ago he didn’t want to be a part of this and now, he was torn. Sighing, he looked out the window, realizing, he was too late to turn back.   

 

Tyson and Olivia were just fine for the next few days.  Gabe hadn’t called or texted, he simply sent a facebook messenger post that he had arrived.  That was all Tyson needed in that time period.  It was hard to go back home and readjust.  Hell, he had a hard time just going to Victoria, he couldn’t imagine the jetlag that came with traveling to a different continent.    

  


Olivia and Tyson had some of the best days together, then when it was almost time for them to go to bed, Gabe would get up early to FaceTime them. Olivia would squawk so excitedly when she was able to see Pappa.  Her little fingers would make pincer gestures at him, along with trying to kiss the iPad, wanting him closer.  It both broke Tyson’s heart, and made his eyes prick with tears of joy.  He was so blessed to have this little girl, who loved with all of her being, and Gabe, who had learned to love her.  

 

As he got Olivia situated in the bed with him, her little body nestled up against his chest, she flopped her head back and looked up at Tyson with a cheesy grin.   _“Dada!”_  She smiled, and Tyson’s heart soared.

 

 _“That’s right, baby girl.”_ He leaned down and gave her noisy little kisses on her cheeks, hugging her close as they waited for Gabe to call them.   Olivia reached a finger up and pinched at Tyson’s face, laughing as she cooed up at him.  He couldn’t imagine anything better.  Just as he was tickling her, the iPad started to vibrate and make noise, and Olivia gasped adorably, knowing Pappa was on the other end.   

 

Tyson took the iPad and turned on the call, Gabe sitting in the sunshine of a chair from where he was relaxing.   _“Hi baby.”_  He addressed Tyson with a smile, winking up at him.    

 

 _“Hi Hunk,”_ he spoke softly, turning Olivia back around so she could see Gabe.  As soon as she saw him, she shrieked excitedly and made her grabby hands.

 

 _“Sötnos,”_ he greeted her with the biggest smile.   _“Pappa misses you, baby.”_  He waved at her with a happy hum.  Zoey, who’d been sleeping on the floor, hopped up on the bed when she heard Gabe’s voice and nosed over by Olivia, sticking her face into the iPad to see Gabe.  

 

Olivia found this move by the hound to be the most hilarious thing she had ever seen and started laughing, throwing her head back, body shaking with the joy she was experiencing from Zoey.  Gabe watched her with fond eyes, while Tyson giggled as Zoey licked over Olivia’s legs like she was a tasty snack.  

 

 _“Dada!”_  was all Tyson could make out of her long of babbling about the situation.  

 

Gabe’s eyes lit up as he realized she was addressing Tyson as Dada, and not just saying the sounds.  He watched and listened in amazement as Tyson talked to Olivia.  

 

 _“Yea? Did Zoey getchu?”_ He asked, Olivia cackling.   _“She’s so silly, huh?”_  

 

Cackling, Olivia rubbed her hands over Zoey’s fur with the biggest smiley grin, unable to keep that happiness off her face.  Tyson tickled Olivia, only fueling her laughing as she rolled around and made her little noises.  

 

The blonde man in Sweden sat with a fond smile, but quiet as he watched his babies interact.  He missed being there with them, he missed being home with Olivia and Tyson, and hearing those little giggles.  The way they made the same unimpressed face when it was time to get up early.  Making them breakfast.  Hearing Olivia squawk at Tyson when she didn’t like something. He missed all of it.  

 

After Tyson and Olivia settled down from their fits of giggles, Gabe spoke softly.   _“She knows that you’re Dada.”_ He smiled, amazed with her.  

 

 _“She does,”_ Tyson nodded, beaming as if he had just confirmed that she discovered a cure for the flu.  

 

 _“She’s grown, too, my goodness.”_  He observed Olivia quietly, taking in how she leaned back against Tyson’s torso, yawning softly, rooting into his body.  It was late for her, Gabe knew that.  He loved how happy she was, even at this time of night.  

 

 _“I’m going to go put her to bed,”_ Tyson spoke softly and took a minute to go put her down, telling her goodnight and kissing her before he came back to bed.  He crawled in the bed and looked at Gabe on the iPad.  

 

_‘I miss you, Tys.”_

 

 _“I miss you too, Gabe.  But hey, only like, seven more weeks?”_  He tried to give a smile.  

 

Gabe just sighed, _“Yea. I have to go up North today, so we probably won’t have any internet while I'm there, but don’t worry.”_

 

 _“Okay.”_ Tyson let out his own little yawn, body slumping down visibly in his seat.  

 

 _“You’re tired,”_ Gabe spoke softly, almost as if he was disappointed.  

 

 _“I’m sorry. I’m awake.”_ He sat up more.  

 

_“No no, go to bed, babe.  You have a busy day tomorrow with Livi.”_

 

_“Nah it’s okay. I want to talk to you.”_

 

Gabe sighed, _“I hate this.”_

 

_“I know; just think it’s going to go fast.”_

 

_“Yea. Okay, Tys.  Go to bed. I’ll talk to you soon.  I love you.”_

 

 _“I love you, too.”_ He smiled.   _“Night, Gabe.”_

 

* * *

  


The alarm was about to ring when Tyson woke up to a foot in his face.  Olivia’s.  She’d had a rough night last night, and he’d relented and let her come to bed with him at 3 AM.  She had been so fussy and no amount of consoling had been effective.  Enough had been enough, and when she settled down in his bed and went to sleep, he’d gone with it.  

 

Now, he was regretting that choice, as a baby foot pushed him in the cheek, toes wiggling against his cheeks.   _“Olivia Quinn,”_ he watched her, chuckling as she smiled at him from her upside down spot.   _“Dada.”_  

 

 _“Yea yea, aren’t you ju-”_  he stopped, hearing something in the house.  What was that? He sat up straighter, looking around for Zoey.  She was nowhere to be found in the room.  That was weird; he could have sworn he’d left Zoey in the room with them last night.   _“Stay here, baby.”_

 

He was about to get up when the door swung open, and Tyson quickly held Olivia to him protectively.   _“STAY BACK!”_  

 

Gabe came in with a tray, a smile on his face. _“Surprise!”_

 

Tyson flopped back against the bed, holding Olivia close, breath hard as he tried to slow his heart rate. _“Holy shit, Gabriel! Why are you here?! You’re supposed to be in Sweden! You scared me!”_

 

He chuckled and came in, motioning for Tyson to sit back.  Olivia was sleepy eyed as she nuzzled back into Tyson’s chest, yawning, eyes shut.  Tyson held her close, rubbing her back as he watched Gabe.  

 

 _“Gee, thanks for the greeting,”_ he teased, smirking at Tyson while he put the tray down on their bedside table before he sat down by Tyson.  He leaned over and kissed him softly, taking his time.  He ran his hand over Tyson’s cheek, humming softly as their kiss grew heavier.  Tyson was nipping at his bottom lip when a little hand came up and smacked them in the noses.  

 

 _“Olivia,”_  Tyson giggled, looking down at the baby with her still shut eyes.  

 

 _“Sötnos, you got Pappa.”_  He leaned down to kiss her little cheeks.  

 

Olivia’s eyes opened as she saw her Pappa, and she screeched in excitement, flinging her arms around his face as she gave him her signature wet kisses, jabbering to him.  Tyson scoot over on the bed so Gabe could sit, as Olivia crawled out of Tyson’s lap and into Gabe’s arms, jabbering and ‘telling’ him about every single detail of the days he was gone.  

 

The blonde man chuckled, listening to everything she had to say with the utmost attention.  Any onlooker would have thought she was telling him the most amazing story in the world, with how close of attention he paid her.    _“Oh, I love you, baby girl.”_  He kissed her again, hugging her close as he situated back against the headboard beside Tyson.  He tucked Olivia between them, and pulled the breakfast tray over with three plates.   _“Breakfast for my babies.”_  

 

Olivia clapped when she saw her spoon, yammering to the men on each side of her.  Tyson chuckled and moved to get her a spoon full, but Gabe just smiled, taking it.   _“Eat, daddy.  I got this.”_

 

Tyson smiled and ate quietly, watching Olivia eat her breakfast like a big girl, jabbering as she did so.   _“Miss Olivia, you’re not even 1 and already have a man bringing you breakfast in bed.”_

 

She cheesed up at him as if she knew what he was saying, chewing her breakfast.  Gabe glanced over at Tyson with a grin, reaching out to wipe some syrup off the corner of his mouth with his thumb.  Tyson’s cheeks reddened as he looked down.  

 

_“I missed you two so much.”_

 

_“What made you come back early?”_

 

 _“I couldn’t take it.  After I heard her call you dada, I realized I didn’t want to miss anything else. She’s growing so fast, and learning so much, and I want to be here for all of it.  I know that’s probably crazy, but,”_ he shrugged before continuing on.   _“I can’t imagine life without either of you.  She’s important to me.  Just like you’re important to me.”_  He smiled, eyes shining.  

 

Tyson grinned.   _“You love us.”_

 

_“So much.”_

 

Olivia looked up at them, toothy grin.   _“Da Da!”_

 

 _“That is your daddy,”_ Gabe spoke, pointing to Tyson with a smile.  

 

He gave her another bite, watching as she happily ate her cereal before she looked up at him with those big, beautiful, blue eyes.   _“I swear those eyes get bluer everyday, Olivia Quinn.”_

 

She gave him a grin.   _“Da Da!”_

 

Gabe felt his heart flutter.  She was looking straight at him, and making her little pincer fingers at him.  Him!  

 

Tyson beamed over at them, speaking to Olivia.   _“Yea? That’s Da da! Pappa!”_

 

Olivia blew a raspberry and used her little fingers to get some banana, eating it happily.  

 

The Swede sat with the dorkiest smile on his face as he looked over at Tyson.   _“She called me Da Da.”_

 

Tyson chuckled.   _“Wipe that grin off your face, you’re getting soft, Landeskog.”_

 

Gabe beamed, watching Olivia eat her breakfast.  This was perfect.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Five, Coming Soon! Feedback is much appreciated!  
> After part five, there is a second piece to this verse :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to the lovely @cristuhknee with this crazy idea, and she encouraged me to go for it. I would love to also thank her, for all of her beta'ing and being my sound board. It would be so bad without her! 
> 
> As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction.
> 
> My timeline is a bit fluid, because it is a work of fiction :)

With a few weeks left before the pre-season started in full swing, Gabe wanted to take Tyson out for dinner.  He’d asked Nate and EJ if they would be willing to do baby duty.  Nate had responded with an emphatic yes, while EJ had been a bit more worried.  He asked Gabe if he thought she still hated him, and when he laughed, EJ took that as a no.  

 

Having only ever left Olivia with Allison, the most wonderful nanny in the world, Tyson was a little nervous about leaving EJ and Nate in charge.  If it would have been just Nate on his own, he wouldn’t have been as worried. But when Nate had someone else around, he tended to be easily distractible, and Tyson was very well aware of this piece of information.  

 

So, before he and Gabe were set to leave, Tyson found himself going over the list and the binder with Nate and EJ, while Gabe stood holding Olivia, quietly shaking his head.  

 

_ “Okay, so in the case of choking, what do you do?” _

 

Nate gave him a pointed stare.   _ “I would do the heimlich if needed.” _

 

_ “Wrong! You would deliver back blows and make sure she’s able to keep breathing until the object is removed! Then, if needed, a very gentle thrust” _

 

EJ shook his head,  _ “Same thing, Brutes.” _

 

_ “In the case of a blowout, what do you do?” _

 

_ “Easy.  Toss her in the bath and get her clean clothes.” _ EJ grinned proudly.  

 

_ “Erh.” _ Tyson made an error buzzer noise.   _ “You would clean her up with wipes, then put her in the bath, make sure that she is clean, dried, lotioned, and secured, before starting the laundry in a delicate cycle with the baby soap.” _

 

Gabe rolled his eyes behind Tyson, shaking his head.  He looked down at Olivia.   _ “Daddy has gone nutty, Livi.” _

 

She giggled like she knew exactly what that meant, looking up at Gabe with those sparkly blue eyes.  She was going to be 1 in exactly a month and Gabe was terrified at how quickly it had all gone by.   She was learning more and more every day, as smart as can be.   She hadn’t walked yet, but that was okay.  She was pulling herself up, and getting there, and that was enough for Gabe.  

 

He looked over at Tyson, who was now lecturing Nate on the correct order of bedtime routine.  Placidly , he offered Olivia out to EJ, whom took her happily, Olivia wiggling in his arms with a smile.  

 

_ “Tys.  Baby, come on. Nate’s done this before.  You know that.  It’s okay.  . . let’s go or we’re going to miss our reservation, honey.” _

  
  


Nate and EJ waved as they left, then shut the door, taking Olivia into the living room with them.  She wiggled away onto the floor, smiling happily as she got over to Zoey, flopping down beside her with the biggest grin. She was such a happy baby.  

 

_ “So. . . .what do we do with her now?” _ EJ asked Nate with an incredulous look. 

 

_ “We make sure she’s safe and we can watch TV.” _  Nate had the routine down as he flipped on the TV and found something decent to watch.  

 

Olivia was crawling around, playing with her toys and chattering happily.  Her little footie pajamas got caught on the coffee table, and the howling commenced.  

 

EJ jumped up quickly, moving over to see what was wrong.  Nate took his time, moving towards the table, noting that her little unicorn horn was stuck in the leg of the table.  Easy enough.  Erik was still trying to talk to her and calm her down while she wiggled and cried, not realizing he should just unhook her little foot.  

 

With deft fingers, Nate unhooked her little unicorn from the table so she was free, watching as she rolled over onto her tummy and crawled away, done with them, and done with the tears.  Nate just chuckled, leaning back against the sofa from his spot on the floor.  

 

_ “Seriously?” _ EJ questioned. 

 

_ “Dude.  She’s chill.  She just didn’t want to be stuck to the table...not like she can say that though.” _

 

He let out a long sigh and flopped back on the couch.  This kid was never going to like him, he was pretty certain of that.  

 

At bedtime, EJ was doing whatever Nate told him, trying to be helpful without upsetting Olivia.  She gave Nate good night kisses, slobbering on his cheeks.  Erik pat her little hand, telling her goodnight, and she started to scold him in her little jabbers.  

 

_ “What’d I do wrong, now?!” _ He asked Nate worriedly.  

 

Nate rolled his eyes at EJ and shook his head.   _ “Dude. She wants you to give her a kiss good night. Pick her up, give her a kiss.” _

 

EJ cautiously reached over to take her, Olivia smiling at him.   _ “Night night, Livi.” _ He gave her a kiss on her cheek, laughing when he felt her wet little mouth slobbering on his cheeks.    _ “Thank you for the kisses.” _

 

He giggled and put her down into the crib, Olivia situating down with a long sigh and a yawn.  They told her goodnight and left the room, EJ letting out a long sigh.  

 

_ “You’re so tense, EJ,” _ Nate stated once the door was shut.  

 

_ “She’s kind of a big deal, dude. I can’t mess her up.” _

 

Nate just rolled his eyes in standard fashion, walking off with a shake of his head.  He hoped that Gabe and Tyson were having a good night.  They deserved some time alone.  

 

* * *

 

Tyson felt almost nervous on the ride to the restaurant with Gabe.  It was the first time they’d gone out on a proper date in what felt like forever.  Tyson leaned back against the seat in the car while Gabe drove, his hand resting on Tyson’s knee.   _ “It’s so quiet. . .” _

 

_ “I know… we don’t usually get quiet anymore.” _ Gabe smiled over at him, rubbing his leg reassuringly.  He knew that Tyson was worried about Olivia, but with EJ and Nate, he had all the faith in the world that she was safe.   _ “She’s fine.” _

 

_ “Yea, but,”  _ he started. 

 

_ “No yea, buts. We’re going to have a good night and when we go home she’ll be there and you can see that she’s fine.” _ Gabe tried to reassure Tyson, knowing how nervous he had been about leaving her.  The blonde man knew though, Tyson needed a break, even if he didn’t recognize that.  He was going to be back into hockey life in a few short weeks, and a birthday party for Olivia just in the next week.  They needed some time to themselves.  

 

_ “Okay.” _ Tyson spoke softly, looking out the window.   _ “I just. . . I really love you, you know? You’ve grown so much, Gabe. . .and I just, I’m so glad you’re still in this with me.  I don’t think I could have done it without you.  I wouldn’t want too, either.” _  He looked over at Gabe at last, his voice soft and earnest.  

 

Gabe reached for his hand, taking it as they stopped at a red light.   _ “I’m sorry it took me as long as it did.” _

 

Tyson looked over, shaking his head with a soft smile, eyes shining on Gabe.   _ “It’s okay.  You wouldn’t have been ready.” _ He leaned up and gave Gabe a soft kiss, rubbing his cheek.  When the car honked behind them, Gabe laughed when he realized it was green.    _ “Jeez, Landesnerd, hurry up. You’re blocking traffic.” _ Tyson quipped with a laugh, looking out the window again.  

_ “Yea yea yea.”  _ It was all Gabe had to say as they pulled up to the restaurant.  It was nothing fancy, an out of the way Thai place.  Tyson was pumped as he waited for Gabe in front of the car, ready to eat food and gain fifty pounds before diet plans started in again. 

 

They had a nice dinner, giggling, talking softly, a bit of light hand holding.  Gabe even took Tyson to Dairy Queen, which was the cherry on top of his day.  As they sat on the sofa at home, Tyson eating his cookie blizzard, Gabe with his caramel sundae, Tyson sighed softly.  

 

_ “Whatchu thinkin’ bout, Brutes?” _

 

_ “That we have an almost one-year-old and I don’t know where this past year has gone.” _

 

Gabe took another bite, humming as he thought it over.   _    “To your heart.” _

 

Tyson cocked his head,  _ “What?” _

 

_ “This year.  It’s gone to your heart, with your memories.” _  Gabe offered, leaning over to steal a bite from Tyson’s blizzard.  

 

_ “Heyyy” _ he grunted. _ “What was that for? You don’t even like it.”   _ He gave Gabe a big pout.  

 

_ “I know, but it distracted you from your mopeyness.  Tonight’s supposed to be fun.” _  He pointed with his spoon.  

 

Tyson rolled his eyes and finished his ice cream, putting the empty cup on the coffee table beside Gabe’s.  He dramatically flopped back against Gabe’s side, comforted by the feeling of Gabe’s strong, warm body beside his own.  He turned to look up at Gabe.   _ “I love you, you know that, right?” _

 

Gabe just pulled him closer, nodding.  He rubbed his nose against Tyson’s before he leaned in to kiss him passionately.  Tyson found himself moaning into the kiss, wanting more.  His hands slid up under Gabe’s shirt, caressing strong, warm skin. He let himself be pulled onto Gabe’s lap, arms around his boyfriend's neck.  

 

With gentle nips, Gabe left little kisses on Tyson’s neck, lips, and jaw line, humming as he held the man to him.   _ “Bed?” _  He asked in between kisses, hips pressed against Tyson’s.  

 

_ “Bed,” _ Tyson agreed,  slowly untangling himself from Gabe’s arms to stand up.  He pulled Gabe up by the hand, leading the way to their room.  Gabe smiled, letting himself be led.  He was right where he wanted to be.  

* * *

  
  


The day that Tyson had been excited about and dreading, had arrived quicker than he had ever expected.  As he looked around the room, he felt nothing but love.  His parents were here, finally, his teammates, people who were an important part of Olivia’s life. 

 

She was perched in her high chair, a pink paper tiara perched atop her head that said  _ Birthday Girl _ , a pretty gold accented,  white and  pink dress, with a tutu, declaring it was her first birthday (a gift from Uncle Tyler) that she liked to poke at.  A cake was in front of her, a giant cupcake looking cake, which was hers, and hers alone to smash.  Tyson had gone all out for this birthday party, and Gabe had helped make sure everything coordinated, down to the fancy tutu on the high chair tray where she sat, smiling and cheesing at everybody standing around them in the room.   

 

Gabe stayed close while the candle was lit and their friends sang to her, Olivia soaking up all of the positive regard like a little sponge.  As soon as her song was over, Tyson and Gabe moved in closer, Gabe giving instruction.   _ “Okay, Sötnos, blow out the candle.” _ Gabe mimicked how she should blow it out, Olivia giving him a wrinkled face giggle.   _ “Pap-pa!”  _ She squeaked, Gabe’s face shining with acknowledgement of what she had just said.  Tyson grinned and kissed her cheek.   _ “That  _ is _ your Pappa!” _

 

Tyson watched as Gabe’s eyes filled with tears, his smile covering his face as he leaned in and kissed on Olivia’s cheeks.  She smiled up at him with a grin, chattering to him.   _ “Pap-pa!”  _  He nodded, rubbing her little hand.   _ “Yes, baby. That’s right.  You’re so smart, Sötnos.” _  She smiled and grinned, pointing to her cake.  He laughed, wiping tears off his cheeks while he nodded to the cake.   _ “Yea, your cake.  Blow out your candle.” _

 

She looked at it and over at Tyson, who was giving her a smile, his own eyes watery from the emotions stemming from Gabe.   _ “Want Daddy to help you?” _

 

Olivia grinned; taking that smile as a yes, he helped her blow out the candle.  She laughed, poking the cake.  Tyson chuckled and took the big “1” candle out, nodding.   _ “That’s right, baby girl. That’s  _ your _ cake.  You do you!” _

 

Gabe and Tyson hung back, watching as Olivia inspected it with her eyes first.  She was very intently taking in the details, Jamie ever the helpful Uncle, taking photos, while Nate took video.   Tired of looking, she used her finger and poked the frosting, looking over at Tyson for approval.   _ “Go ahead, baby.” _

 

Tentatively, she put her hand on the cake, then took a tiny chunk, looking at it with quizzical eyes.  Gabe grinned, looking out at all of their friends and family here to share this moment.  He must have gotten distracted, because before he knew it, Tyson was laughing, as Olivia took a handful of cake and squashed it onto Gabe’s cheek.   

 

He was caught off guard, gasping in shock, but then busting out a laugh when he looked over at Tyson and Olivia, with matching mischievous grins.   _ “Did you get me, Livi?” _

 

She cackled, taking another handful of her cake this time, and pushed it at Tyson, who was wise enough to move away.   _ “You eat it,” _ he said, gently helping her get her hand to her mouth so she could try it.  As soon as she took a bite, a smile covered her face.  She flopped her face down into the cake, taking a big bite.  

 

_ “She eats like you, Tys.” _ Gabe commented, laughing as he pushed a chunk of frosting on Tyson’s face from over Olivia.  Tyson was prepared to fire back a smartass comment , but was met  by frosting on his face, laughing as Olivia looked up, her own face slathered in pink frosting from her eating.  Jamie called for them all to look up for a picture, matching frosting decorating their faces.  

 

Truth be told, it became Tyson’s favorite picture (which he proudly hung in his locker) became forever in print.  

* * *

  
  


The season was just as hard as hard the second time, as it was the first time.  After what felt like the longest away trip, Tyson and Gabe had gotten home to their little girl, now 18 months, walking, happy, giggling, and using more words.  She loved to yell “O-EY” (Zoey), 

“DADA,” “PAP-PA,”  “YEP,” and her new favorite “NO!”  

 

Tyson and Gabe wouldn’t have changed it for the world.  

 

They had a nice night in planned, along with Olivia running around and Zoey chasing after happily, Tyson was making alfredo for them all.  Gabe had offered to cook, but when Tyson heard he was going to make salmon, he’d discussed the matter with Olivia, who had loudly expressed “NO!”  So, Tyson was on food duty.  Which really, worked well for Gabe’s needs of the night.  He and Olivia had gotten the toys put away, and Gabe had put his plan into place.   

 

With fresh flowers on the table, wine for Daddy and Pappa, and grape juice for Olivia, they had set the table with the ‘good dishes’ and were sitting at the table for Tyson to come sit down.  Dinner was laid out, and Olivia was holding a box with a big blue bow.  She was playing with it, very curious, but not disturbing it in any way . 

 

When Tyson finally sat down, he noticed the box.   _ “Whatchu got, Baby?” _

 

She grinned  _ “Dadda!” _

 

Gabe helped her give the box to Tyson, who was watching curiously as he  glanced over at the two of them.  Tyson looked at the box in front of him, humming.   _ “Hmmm, what could it be?” _ He asked, then pulled off the bow, Olivia watching with big eyes.   Tys glanced towards Gabe, who had a big, foolish grin on his face.  What the hell? 

 

Tyson shrugged and got the paper off, opening the box, taking out a smaller box.  He laughed.   _ “Of course.” _  Gabe  gestured for him to continue, Olivia watching with big blue eyes.  Tyson opened the next box and pulled out a framed photo, looking over at Gabe.  

 

_ “Look at it.” _

 

In the picture, Olivia was smiling, big grin in a pretty blue bow, little leggings, and a white shirt that said, “Can We Keep Him?!”  

 

Tyson laughed quietly then shifted to look over at Gabe, who had suddenly left his chair to kneel beside Tyson’s chair.   _ “What are you doing? Did I drop something? What are we keeping?” _

 

Gabe shushed him and took Tyson’s hand.   _ “Tys. . . for once, just, listen.” _ He laughed, blue eyes shining up at Tyson. .  

 

_ “Okay, but, this better not be a dog, because we don’t have enough ro-”  _  he was going to continue, but was stopped by Gabe’s finger on his lip.  

 

_ “Tyson. . . I love you.  I love Olivia.  I want to be here, for the rest of my life.  I can’t imagine another day without  you two.  I know my beginning as a Dad was crappy, but I feel like I’ve gotten a lot better.  I know I’m not perfect, and I know that I don’t always do or say the right thing.  But I want to be around to apologize, and try harder, for you, and for Livi.” _ He smiled, pleased to see the look of shock on Tyson’s face that had finally settled.  

 

_ “Tyson Barrie, will you marry me?” _ Gabe asked with a big smile.   

 

Tyson’s face was bright red in excitement, surprise, and shock .  He looked over at Gabe, and saw nothing but familiarity. He saw the blue yes he woke up next to, the smile he fell in love with, the eyebrow waggle that made him giggle, and the man who was helping him raise his daughter. He saw where he belonged.  With a grin, he nodded,  _ “Of course.” _ He leaned down, kissing Gabe with a big grin, throwing his arms around his neck.  Olivia, oblivious to what this meant, grinned and smacked her tray.  

 

Gabe and Tyson parted, laughing.  Tys looked over at Olivia before speaking.   _ “Whatchu think, Princess? Should we keep him?” _

 

_ “YEP!” _

 

Gabe beamed, kissing Tyson brightly before he got up, giving  Olivia a kiss on the forehead.   

* * *

 

_ Two Years Later _

 

Olivia looked up at Gabe with big blue eyes, moist from tears.   _ “But, Pap-paaaa,”  _  she whined, rubbing her little face.   _ “Daddy lemme has tookies AND ice cweam!” _  She pouted, giving him a big hippo lip as she hoped to get her way.  

 

Gabe sighed, shaking his head.   _ “I’m sorry, Sötnos, but we can’t have both.  You can have ice cream, or you can have cookies.  If you don’t pick one, we can’t have either.” _

 

She grunted and stomped her little foot, flopping down on the floor as if her world had ended.   She wanted both, and her daddy would have let her have both.   _ “Daaadddyyy!”  _  She cried as if it was the worst day of her life.  

Gabe came over and sat down beside her.   _ “Livi.  Daddy’s not here right now, he’s out with Uncle Nate.  Now, you need to take a deep breath.” _

 

She pouted up at him, covering her face and kicking her little feet in defiance.  Gabe rubbed his temples with a sigh.   _ “Olivia Quinn Barrie-Landeskog,”  _  hearing the name she froze, knowing her Pappa was serious now.  He never brought out all the names.   It had been a long day for all of them, and now, Olivia was starting to feel it.  She had her diva moments, her Dramatic Landy moments, and her dorky Tyson moments.  They couldn’t imagine her being any other way. 

 

_ “Sowwy.” _ She wiped her face, sitting up after she took deep breaths.  Her face was covered with tears as she looked at Gabe.  

 

_ “It’s bedtime, sweetie.” _

 

She started to cry again, walking over to Gabe, hugging his leg.  He leaned over and scooped her up, letting her rest her head against his as he hushed her.   _ “Livi. . . take a deep breath for Pappa.” _

 

She did as he asked, sighing and shuddering.  He kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying softly again into his skin.  That’s how Tyson found them when he came in with shopping bags of Christmas gifts, snow in his hair.  He put the bags down, looking over at Gabe.   _ “What’s up?” _

 

_ “Ice cream vs. cookies debacle.” _

 

_ “Oh, you just put a tiny scoop of ice cream with a half of cookie crumbled on it.” _ Tyson shrugged. 

 

Gabe scoffed.  _ “She doesn’t need both.” _

 

_ “Uhhh, that’s how I eat it?” _

 

Gabe sighed, rubbing the back of the little one fast asleep on his shoulder.  

 

_ “Well, she’s out now, so,”  _  he kissed her temple and moved so Tyson could take her to bed when he offered his arms out.   

 

Gabe followed Tyson into Olivia’s beautiful bedroom, waiting by the door while Tyson got her situated for bed.  As they shut the doors, Tyson smiled at Gabe.   _ “She good otherwise?” _  He nodded.   

 

_ “Mhm.  She struggled with Lennox for a while, but once he was out, she was fine.” _ He chuckled, following Tyson into the nursery.  Tyson tiptoed quietly into the room, peering over the side of the crib at the sleeping baby.  Blonde hair covered his head, fists balled up on the side of his head as he slept, just like his Pappa.  

 

Tyson blew him a kiss, and turned the humidifier up a little bit, following Gabe out of the room.   Tyson caught him in the hallway, and pointed up, mistletoe hanging over their heads.  Gabe grinned, leaning  down to kiss Tyson softly.  

 

_ “Love you.” _

 

Gabe smiled, nodding in agreement.  _ “I love you.”  _  He took Tyson’s hand and led him to their room.  Life was perfect.  

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while this is the end of this "episode" there is more to come! I have the lovely @cristunknee beta'ing the next adventure in this verse! I hope you have enjoyed this, and will join me on the next adventure! 
> 
> As always, let me know how you felt! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two, Coming Soon! Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
